Crossover!
by Negumi-chan
Summary: Y si nuestro adorable Deku conociera a su antecesor? Y mejor aun, ¿si conociera a un mejor Kacchan que intente seducirlo?/ Deku conoce a Yamikumo y Katsuki!
1. Chapter 1

Y si nuestro adorable Deku conociera a su antecesor? Y mejor aun, ¿si conociera un mejor Kacchan que intente seducirlo?

* * *

Camino al colegio, tan temprano como siempre, acompañado de su mejor amigo Katsuki.

Yamikumo estaba optimista, al fin su profesor les diría como conseguir sus licencias de héroe provicionales. De pronto algo les llamo la atención, un villano combatiendo contra un héroe en medio de la calle

–¡Que lastima! Parece que llegaremos tarde

–umm… Eso creo, pero… ¿Y si rodeamos, Katsuki-kun?– el rostro del rubio se ilumino con una sonrisa

–¡Tienes razón! Parece que al fin pusiste a trabajar ese diminuto cerebro tuyo, Yamikumo

El menor le dio una sonrisa forzada, ese tipo de palabras eran crueles, pero te acostumbrabas a tratar con ello. Siguió a su compañero que caminaba altanero, intentando esquivar la pelea que bloqueaba su camino.

De pronto aquel héroe lanzó al villano hacia ellos, Yamikumo se repego a Katsuki por instinto, el cual había adoptado su postura de pelea, pronto lo imito, nerviosos al ver que el camino de nuevo había sido bloqueado y no había salida. Yamikumo reconoció al héroe, pero el villano no le sonaba de nada y no tenia idea de como reaccionar.

–¡Te dije que no rodeáramos, Yamikumo!

–P-pero Katsuki-kun, yo…– Un fuerte estruendo ahogo sus palabras, del pecho del villano surgia una nube negra y aterradora que se arremolinaba y succionaba todo a su alcanze, incluyendo a ambos adolescentes –¡Katsuki-kun! ¡Sujétate!

Ante ese desastre el joven no opuso resistencia, sujeto la mano de Yamikumo mientras este activaba su quirk y usaba el otro brazo para sostenerse a una viga; ambos sentían como aquel hoyo negro los atrapaba y rogaban en sus adentros para que la viga resistiera. De pronto algo golpeo la cabeza de Yamikumo, muchos objetos pequeños pero no paraban, lo ultimo que el chico escucho fue la voz de Katsuki llamándolo desde muy lejos.

* * *

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡O se hara tarde para la clase!- Iida despertaba a todos con entusiasmo y apresuraba a quienes ya estaban despiertos para salir y ser llevados a su nuevo entrenamiento.

Todos salieron a esperar a Aizawa. Dos minutos de retraso. Cinco. Diez…

-¡Solo nos hara esperarlo como idiotas!- Grito Bakugou, secundado de Kirishima mientras Denki, mineta y Sero dirigían miradas asesinas a Iida. Casí una hora esperándolo en el frio y Aizawa no llegaba.

Algunos empezaron a volver al interior del edificio cuando, al fin, se dibujo la silueta de Aizawa frente a ellos, seguido de dos figuras desconocidas.

* * *

 **Les agrada la idea de ver a Yamikumo y Katsuki conviviendo con Deku y Katsuki 2.0?**

 **Sus opiniones son bien recibidas y gracias por leer! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola!**

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterios, se los agradesco.**

 **Hasta sus manos y calientito(?) Capitulo nuevo de esta historia! (obviamente, me olvide de esto al principio (total, me olvido hasta de mi cumpleaños (y no es broma) ) pero siempre me olvido de ponerlo y ya me da medio igual, pero "BNHA no me pertenece, de lo contrario el MicEraser(?) Seria cannon" Wow, muchos parentesis (los amo, vivan con eso (o no lo hagan, ignorenme (solo soy una voz en la cabeza de una demente, nada especial (Callate que los asustas (Callate tu) puto) ) ) ) (?)**

 **Disfruten :3**

* * *

Era temprano, el ambiente frío pero activo de la ciudad inusualmente en calma. De pronto el ambiente dio un giro de 180 grados cuando una nube negra y brumosa apareció en el cielo, dejando caer montañas de escombros. Tal vez un pseudo villano bromista con ganas de molestar.

Obviamente los héroes acudieron a la escena para rescatar a quienes hubieran quedado atrapados. Entre los héroes iba Cementoss, el cual encontro pronto a un par de jovenes que le recordaron a un peculiar par de alumnos.

-Aizawa ¿todos tus alumnos estan en el edificio? ¡Porque Midoriya y Bakugou estan en medio del incidente con escombros!- llamó al maestro en cuanto la ambulancia comenzó a atender a los jovenes

-¿Qué?- fue la simple respuesta -Voy para allá. Esos mocosos se las van a ver

Cuando Cementoss dijo que el par de chicos eran alumnos de UA la ambulancia acepto llevarlos allá en vez del hospital, en la entrada ya los esperaba Aizawa y el director, los cuales les siguieron hasta la enfermeria.

-Este niño no es Midoriya...-

Aizawa y el director estaban desconcertados, uno de ellos realmente era idéntico a Bakugou pero el otro era un completo desconocido, ciertamente tenia cierto parecido con Midoriya pero su cabello era de otro color y sus facciones mucho menos aniñadas, además ambos chicos usaban un uniforme que no pertenecía a ninguna escuela de la zona.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con tus chicos, Aizawa?

-No. No lo creo. Habrá que esperar hasta que estos dos despierten

* * *

Katsuki despertó algo mareado, la cabeza le dolía un poco al igual que su mano. La levanto hasta sus ojos, vendada por completo como si se la hubiera roto o algo, probablemente si se la había roto Yamikumo con su fuerza monstruosa pero… ¡Yamikumo! ¿Dónde estaba ese idiota?!

Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban en una enfermería, junto a él estaba una cortina que corrió rápidamente para comprobar que si, Yamikumo estaba al otro lado, aun inconsciente y con vendas en la cabeza.

También pudo ver unas sombras extrañas al otro lado de la puerta y se acerco para oir lo que sea que estuvieran hablando

-… ¿Pero que haremos con ellos entonces?

-¿Honestamente? No tengo idea, Aizawa, es obvio que no son de aquí, pero no sabemos si son almenos de este continente

-Deberíamos preguntarles ¿no?- Un hombre huesudo y perturbante abrió la puerta, tirando a Katsuki al piso

* * *

Deku se apresuro a alcanzar a Aizawa junto con el resto de su grupo, preguntándose si al fin habían transferido a Shinsou, Kendo o Tetsutetsu a su clase, pero en absoluto no esperaba que fuera una replica exacta de Katsuki quien siguiera a Aizawa junto a otro chico bastante parecido a él. La replica de Katsuki miraba a todos lados hasta que se topo con Deku.

Por un segundo parecía que solo ellos estaban en ese patio.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Parece que es todo por hoy, amigos mios! No esperaba actualizar tan pronto pero realmentente tenia que hacerlo, ademas pronto empezare clases y bueno, sufriran tanto como yo.  
**

 **¿Qué les parece? Nuestro Katsuki Bueno ah encontrado el amor! ¿Como creen que reaccionara Yamikumo? O peor ¡El Katsuki gritón!**

 **Algún consejo para diferenciar a los Katsukis? No creo efectivo escribir "Entonces Katsuki 2.0 miro al Katsuki 1.0..." xD**

 **Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, gente herrrrrrrmosa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola! Antes que nada, este fanfic esta a partir del capitulo 100 y no más, tomare referencias de otros capítulos posteriores pero seguro que seran las menos (eso me pasa por hacer fics antes de que acabe un manga)**

 **Si llego a meter un spoiler bueno bueno les advertiré ¿ok?**

 **En este (por ejemplo) hago referencia a la participación de Hatsume del capitulo 100-101 y su entrenamiento**

 **Adelante! (o pa' atrás, como quieras, no te detendré _my friend_ )**

* * *

Aizawa explico a sus alumnos la situación a grandes rasgos, un villano desconocido había transportado (desde una supuesta dimensión alternativa) a esos chicos, los cuales se quedarían en el edificio de estudiantes mientras encontraban como regresarlos a su casa.

Obligo a sus alumnos a ir a su entrenamiento a pesar de que todos querían quedarse a conocer a los extraños dejándolos a cargo de Present Mic.

Durante su entrenamiento, e incluso mientras Hatsume le tomaba medidas para los ajustes de su traje, Deku no podía dejar de pensar en los desconocidos, principalmente en el chico que se parecía a Katsuki y como este se había quedado viéndolo fijo, haciendo que un escalofrio le recorriera por completo, escalofrio que volvió cuando les volvieron a trasladar al edificio y se entero que la habitación del chico estaba justo frente a la suya.

–¡Wow Deku-kun! Parece que podras hablar con ellos; me lo contaras todo, ¿cierto?– Pregunto Uraraka emocionada al llegar al edificio

–Uhh… No creo que sea buena idea, Aizawa-sensei ha dicho que ellos…

–Si, si, que solo estarán unos días mientras encuentran donde alojarlos o como regresarlos a sus casas, ya se ¿Pero no crees que podamos hacer amigos nuevos? ¡Ese niño se parecía mucho a ti y era super adorable!

–Yo estoy de acuerdo con Uraraka-san – intervino Iida – yo he intentado hablar con ellos, pero ese chico parecido a Bakugou, pero se han puesto ambos a la defensiva, aunque se ven amables y tu eres bueno para hacer amigos, Izuku.

Al estar en la sala más gente comenzó a oírlos y se acercaron a insistirle para que él hablara con los desconocidos ¿Por qué él? Casi le daban ganas de decirles que tuvieran la cara de ir ellos mismos, pero su naturaleza amable y el hecho que todos estaban encimándosele le termino por abrumar y decidió ir.

Una buena parte del grupo le siguió hasta la esquina de las escaleras (obviamente SU Kacchan había subido a su habitación en cuanto empezaron a hablar con Deku) para verlo tocar ambas puertas con calma sin recibir respuesta.

– Lo siento chicos, parece que ninguno piensa hablar conmigo– y huyo a su habitación en cuanto la ola furiosa se aproximaba para obligarlo a insistir.

Espero a que el escandalo se calmo en el pasillo y se metio a la cama, listo para volver a dar su 100% a la mañana siguiente.

Fantaseando con el orgullo que había visto en los ojos de AllMight se quedo dormido, sin embargo Izuku siempre había tenido el sueño ligero y un ruido fuerte lo despertó haciéndole saltar fuera de la cama. Abrio un poco la puerta pensando que serian sus compañeros, pero era el chico que se parecía a Kacchan azotando la puerta del otro

– ¡Apurate Yamikumo! – Asi que eran Yamikumo y…

– Un momento Katsuki-kun – ¿Katsuki? –Ya estoy, pero que… ¡Woaaahh!

"Katsuki" saco a empujones a Yamikumo del cuarto, parecían con prisa

– ¿A dónde van, chicos? Tienen baños dentro de sus habitaciones– Dijo Izuku, matando su posible excusa

– Uhh… Eres tú… amm…

–Katsuki-kun y yo íbamos por un bocadillo, tu… emm ¿tu nombre? – intervino Yamikumo cuando su amigo se quedo congelado al ver a Izuku, apegandose a Katsuki poco a poco

–Izuku

– Si, tu Izuku… Ahora nos vamos y te dejamos dormir ¿vale?

– Si van por un bocadillo pueden tomar uno de los que tengo en la recamara– dijo para dejarlos sin excusas

– No gra…

– Oh si, gracias– Katsuki se acerco –Pero parece que tienes mucho sueño y no queremos molestarte, Izuku– Dijo mirándolo fijamente y adelantando una mano para tocarle el rostro suavemente

De nuevo Izuku estaba perdido en esos ojos naranjas y esa sonrisa dulce que siempre había soñado con volver a ver

* * *

 **Listo! Algo más largo (poquito nomás, pero cuando me inspiro no tengo computadora a la mano y me mato en el celular, es lo que hay(¿) )**

 **Decidi hacer caso a sus adorables comentarios y solo llamare Katsuki al prototipo (osease el que se le esta aventando a Deku (ese que no es tsundere sino una bola de amor) )**

 **Cuando mencione "Kacchan" o "Bakugou" será el normal (Blasty, igual y le llamo así, Kirishima lo hace y yo también (¿) )**

 **Eeeeeennnn cuanto al capitulo ¿Qué les ha parecido? Pinchi Katsuki 1.0 ya le esta aventando los chones a Deku y mi pobre Yamikumo, en el rincón, ignorado (necesita hamor, hamenlo conmigo) ¿Qué querrán hacer los dos pillines, escapándose a media noche? 7u7**

 **Y Kacchan se escapo a media platica, bien tsundere el niño xD**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios llenos de amor**


	4. Chapter 4

–¡Tranquila Yuu-chan! La policía ya esta investigando

–Pero... Pero Yamikumo ha estado desaparecido desde ayer ¡y Katsuki tampoco aparece! ¿qué tal si le hizo algo?

La chica de coleta rodo los ojos, su amiga Yuu era terriblemente desconfiada con el pobre Katsuki, a pesar de que todo el mundo apreciaba al inteligente chico. Lo peor era que estaba empezando a convencer a otros alumnos de que la causa de que Yamikumo no apareciera era su amigo.

Mientras seguian cuchicheando entró su profesor Super Hero. Todos se callaron al instante y se sentaron adecuadamente. Uno de los amigos de Katsuki, un rubio medio atontado, se puso en pie y tras saludar respetuosamente preguntó

–No queremos ser molestos, profesor, pero todos estamos preocupados ¿han tenido Noticias de Katsuki o Yamikumo-kun?– el profesor miró al rubio y se mantuvo callado un rato largo

–No, joven Denki, aun no tenemos noticias sobre sus compañeros, sin embargo varios heroes estan colaborando con la policia para encontrarlos lo más pronto posible

–¿Podría tener relación con el incidente de hace dos días? Supe que fue cerca de la ruta que ellos toman– salto otra chica

–¡seguro se lo ha llevado Katsuki!

–¡aliens!

–¡Los han secuestrado los Rusos!

–¡BASTA!- Super Hero azoto la mesa – Ya estamos ocupados con la búsqueda, ustedes deben atender a las clases si quieren convertirse en héroes algún día y evitar estos incidentes ¿Entendido?

Toda la clase se mantuvo en silencio el resto del día.

–Tranquilo Yamikumo, te encontrare.

* * *

–A-ahhh… Y-yo no tengo… N-no tengo sueño– tartamudeo Izuku mientras la mano de Katsuki se deslizaba por su rostro

–Pero si te estas cayendo de sueño, Izuku– Yamikumo sonrió nervioso y le paso la mano por los hombros, alejándolo de Katsuki disimuladamente, guiándolo a su cuarto y abriendo la puerta –No te molestamos más, es egoísta no dejarte dormir en paz

Izuku sintió como le apretaba el hombro un poco demasiado fuerte mientras le daba la vuelta hacia su cuarto

–¡Vamos Yamikumo! – Katsuki les llamo la atención con una explosión parecida a las de Kacchan –El pobre niño no ha hecho nada, y se ha portado tan amable… Seria grosero no aceptarle la golosina ¿no?

Yamikumo termino por soltar a Izuku y encaró a su compañero, pero antes de poder hablar escucharon llegar a alguien más. Present Mic seguía en el edificio y aun era su tarea vigilar a los desconocidos. Ambos se encerraron de nuevo en sus cuartos, Yamikumo refunfuñando un poco y Katsuki se dio el tiempo de despedirse con la mano de Izuku.

–¡Vaya vaya, Izuku-kun! – la voz de present Mic era moderadamente suave, pero no perdió esa resonancia ensordecedora – Deberias ir a dormir, no es hora de que los niños estén fuera de la cama, y descuida, yo vigilare a estos dos

Terminando, Present Mic se recostó en la pared y saco su teléfono para jugar, Izuku volvió a su cuarto y se recostó de nuevo.

Intentaba volver a dormir, pero no paraba de sentir un hormigueo ahí donde le había rosado la mano del chico, y esa sensación… ¡Se sentía como una colegiala! No paraba de pensar en ello, deseando que hubiese sido Kacchan quien le acariciase y sonriese de esa forma tan dulce, una lastima que Kacchan lo odiara con el alma.

* * *

Al fin de día, Izuku se levanto medio desvelado y se dispuso a ponerse sus pantuflas y bajar a desayunar con sus amigos (si es que estos le habian esperado, claro)

En cuanto llego al primer piso vio una bola cuchicheante en la esquina opuesta a la mesa donde desayunaban Katsuki y Yamikumo vigilados por Present Mic

–¡Hey Izuku-kun!– Grito Katsuki alegre en cuanto le vio, agitando una mano –¡Ven a desayunar con nosotros!

Toda la bola de susurros se giro hacia Deku, se podia sentir el aura amenazante de toda esa gente ansiosa de saber como había logrado hablar con aquel Bakugou amable. Rodearon a Deku con montones de preguntas mientras Katsuki y Yamikumo les miraban extrañados, el primero comenzaba a levantarse para ir con Izuku cuando alguien más bajo las escaleras.

Kacchan parecia haberse bañado antes de bajar, pues llevaba una toalla al cuello y una cesta con un poco de ropa, los ignoro a todos como era costumbre y paso a dejar la canasta en la lavanderia, tomandose su tiempo para maldecir la lavadora y a todos los detergentes que hecho en la ropa antes de ir a servirse un plato de cereal y sentase en la mesa de al lado de su copia.

–¡Hombre! ¿Como puedes estar tan... tan...? ¡Así! ¡Ni siquiera Todoroki!– saltó Kirishima agitando los brazos y señalando a Todoroki (que, casualmente, tambien habia estado en el barullo)

–Callate mierda, no es nada de otro mundo

–Uhhh... De hecho si es de otro mundo, Katsuki

–Me da igual

–¡Oh! ¡Yo también me llamo Katsuki!

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Honestamente, he amado a Present Mic acá, se robo el capitulo(?)**

 **Primero que nada, me gustaria preguntarles ¿les gusta la forma de diferenciarlos? Porque alguien en comentarios me ha sugerido que le llame "Gogo" (Good Bakugou) pero... a mi me suena a perro xD ("on' ta mi gogo bonito?" Woof)**

 **también he leido en internet que otra forma de llamarle es Katsuyoshi ya que Yoshi es "bueno" (segun el internete)**

 **Así que ya no se como llamarle c:**

 **Por otra parte, tengo entendido que Kirishima siempre le llama por su nombre, pero ya saben, esos apodos y toques que da el fandom... No, Kirishima no le llama (cannonicamente) "Blasty", ese es un toque dado por el fandom a raiz de la selección de nombres (Mc Explode? No? Nadie?) Y a su servidora le gusta c:  
**

 **Volviendo al capitulo ¡Vaya descaro el de Katsuki 1.0! Hasta aca le huelo que esta en celo y ya escogio a quien(?**

 **Pero Deku sigue fantaseando con Kacchan adorado (Que haces hombre? Vete con el que te tira los calzones, mijo! Que el Blasty solo esta pegado a su juego de pesas y una piedra que destrozar, no te va a dar lo que quieres, creeme niño, yo escribo esta mierda(?)) ¿Qué dicen? ¿Creen que Katsuki 1.0 tenga oporutnidad con Deku?  
**

 **O nuestro Yamikumo bonito, bien discreto el niño. No se ustedes, pero me huele a pelea de gatas(?) (Yo le apuesto a Yamikumo, tiene más garra(?) )  
Ya salieron los amigos del otro mundo, (El AM de ese prototipo era Super Hero, así, sin salivita ni nada. Te la mete en seco) y ¿quieren que les diga algo? Yuu no me agrada nadita, tiene cara de Yandere celosa y violadora(?) peeeero... Se preocupan por sus amigos y eso es bueno  
**

 **Creo que lo cortare aca, es mucha nota y si me aloco no paro, noup noup.**

 **Bye**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Te la mete en seco**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni modo hijos, la vida es dura. Esta es la consecuencia de deprimirme y no querer hacer nada hasta una semana antes de entrar.**

 **Trágicamente estoy en la escuela ya (el cap 4 lo subí desde ahí xD) y eso significa que no puedo escribir como me gustaría, si se que suelo escribir poco, pero ni eso puedo hacer.**

 **Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, en especial a Nihil y Anon-chan (i luv u(¿) )**

 **Si alguien sigue ¿Cómo decir te amo…? Pierdan las esperanzas, ese no tendrá oportunidad hasta que vuelva a tener vacaciones porque le quiero hacer capítulos largos y tengo un bloqueo enorme con ese fic, lo siento u.u**

 **Para compensar mis ausencias… Capitulo de POV's!**

 **Sabremos que piensa Yamikumo 7u7**

* * *

–¿Qué?

– Si, me llamo Katsuki, Katsuki Bakugou ¿Y tú?

– ¡Wooooo! ¡Esto es épico! – el Cabeza de Púas* saltó de pronto, sin embargo yo solo podía ver a esa asquerosamente sonriente copia mia que me tendia la mano

– Me da igual– Me di la vuelta y segui comiendo, pero ese estúpido no desistio, hizo a un lado a Kirishima con un manotazo y se sento al lado mio

– Pues, mucho gusto señor "Me Da Igual"

En serio me estaba tocando los cojones esa asquerosa sonrisa

– K-katsuki-kun… Creo que no deberías… – La voz de ese otro niño se parecía mucho a la de Deku, tan solo un poco más grave pero igual de patética

– No deberías tocarme los cojones – Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Present Mic se adelantaba un poco mientras mi mano humeaba. Decidí que no valía la pena arrancarle la sonrisa con una explosión y arroje el plato en el trastero antes de irme. Todos estaban en silencio mientras subia los escalones, pero pronto empecé a escuchar los murmullos

– Hombre, hizo huir a Bakugou

– ¿No entiendo, quien es quien?

– Parece que ahora tendremos que llamarle todos "Kacchan", como Midoriya ¿no?

Montón de estúpidos. Un día los volare a todos en pedazos, y realmente disfrutare ese día.

* * *

Todos susurraban a nuestro alrededor, mientras Katsuki-kun seguía viendo en dirección a donde se había ido el otro chico. Yo me sentía nervioso, en nuestra clase no son tantos chicos, pero varios se parecen entre ellos, empiezo a creerme eso de que viajamos a un mundo alterno.

Pero eso es lo de menos, tal vez suene raro, pero lo que más me importa de todo esto es ese niño, el que se parece a mi pero con el cabello verde, Katsuki-kun no ha dejado de verlo desde que llegamos a este sitio y luego de su aparición anoche renuncio a su propio plan de huir y buscar por nuestra propia mano un camino de vuelta a casa.

¿Qué tiene de interesante? Siempre que le veo esta temblando como un miedoso (yo también tiemblo mucho, pero por frio, claro) y no puede parar de tartamudear, aun así Katsuki-kun se acercaba a… Espera

¡De nuevo! ¡Se había acercado a ese tonto de nuevo!

– Buenos días, Izuku-kun – ¿Le puso el "kun"? ¿En serio? ¿Él es Izuku-kun y yo solo Yamikumo? –¿Has despertado bien? Espero no haberte hecho desvelar mucho anoche

– N-no te preocupes… emm… ¿Katsuki?

Katsuki-kun giro la cabeza tontamente mientras Izuku miraba al suelo. De pronto parecía que acababa de recordar algo y se acerco más a Izuku

–¡Ah! Entonces tu amigo y yo tenemos el mismo nombre ¿no?

– Aja– respondió con las mejillas un poco rosas ¿Qué demonios esta mal con él?

– Pues…– Katsuki-kun se quedo un rato pensando –puedes ponerme un apodo si quieres

¿¡QUÉ?!

A mi nunca me ha dejado ponerle un apodo o algo así, y ahora se lo esta ofreciendo a ese niño tonto. No me parece para nada justo que lo haga.

–Oh… Umm… No creo que sea necesario, la mayoría suele llamar Bakugou a Katsuki-kun – Bien, no le pondría ningún apodo tonto a Katsuki-kun

– ¿Pero como le llamas tu?

–Bueno… Yo suelo llamarle Kacchan, no le agrada mucho pero…

–Puedes llamarme así si quieres, Kacchan suena muy adorable y me gusta

–Katsuki-kun– interrumpí su conversación cuando Katsuki-kun se acercaba de nuevo a Izuku – No es educado que interrumpas así a Izuku, deberíamos irnos y dejarle en paz con sus amigos, además no has terminado tu almuerzo

Ambos me miraron extrañados, pero yo tome el brazo de Katsuki-kun y le arrastre a la mesa, sentándole a mi lado. Algo me estaba haciendo sentir mal, ¿Por qué Katsuki-kun nunca me mira con tanta amabilidad?

* * *

Subí a terminar de vestirme. Quería salir a correr y entrenar por mi cuenta, después de todo hoy era sábado y no usaríamos el gimnasio. Ya había terminado de almorzar pero aun sentía una bola en el estómago, o un vacío… o una mierda así. Me sentía asquerosamente mal después de ver a ese estúpido.

Necesitaba volar algo en pedazos. Ya.

Baje trotando las escaleras, todos se habían dispersado al fin y desayunaban en las mesas o la sala. Los extraños discutían algo, el niño que se parecía a Deku reclamaba algo con insistencia y el otro solo alzaba los hombros.

-¡Hey Bakugou! ¿Vas a entrenar?

-A un lado- empuje a Kirishima y segui de largo, Present Mic no estaba por ningún lado. A pesar del día teníamos acceso a las pistas de atletismo y me dirigí ahí directamente, calenté y di dos vueltas en completo silencio, nada más que mi respiración, hasta que oí varias risas. Oí mi propia voz (la copia esa seguramente) riendo junto a la de Uraraka y Deku.

-¡Wow! Es mucho más grande que la de nuestro colegio ¡A Monoma le encantaría!

-Uhh… Tal vez deberíamos irnos, no quiero molestar a Ka…

-¡Oh, Deku! ¿Qué importa? Corramos también

De un momento a otro esa copia barata corría detrás mío, seguido de los otros dos. Acelere un poco para poner distancia pero él volvió a ponerse a mi altura, acelere más, y más, y más… Hasta que tuve que usar mis explosiones.

-¡Mira! ¡Incluso nuestro Kosei es igual!

De un momento a otro ese sujeto también se impulsaba con explosiones para mantener el paso. Voy a matar a esa pequeña mierda.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, eh, "Kacchan"?- ¿¡Cómo me acaba de llamar!?

-Tu… ¡Maldita copia barata!

* * *

 **Wow, la mitad de lo que dice Yamikumo es "Katsuki-kun" Creo que intenta decirnos algo(¿**

 **Pero parece que nuestro Kacchan de toda la vida esta un poco idiota, esta viendo que le quitan al uke y no hace nada ¿Deberia darle un par de cachetadas? xD**

 **Igual el Katsuki bueno esta idiota, ya le dijeron que no ande chingando pero ni caso hace, tiene que ir Yamikumo a jalarlo de las orejas para que se este en paz**

 **Y we! Le quiere robar el apodo a Kacchan! Agarrenme que lo mato! (o no, porque si lo mato luego Yamikumo me mata a mi, y entonces ya no hay fic… Seee… mejor no ¿cierto?)**

 **(Si de pronto no hay capitulo ni nuevo fic ni nada, ya saben que paso (¿) )**  
 **Y se va a poner buena la cosa, que se nos pelean los Katsukis (al final no fue pelea de gatas, sino de perras (¿) ) ¿Qué les ha parecido? Se que es poco, pero prometo esforzarme por traerles más seguido los capítulos, para compensar la cantidad ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

– ¿En serio voy a la B en tu colegio?

– ¿Soy el matón de tu colegio? ¿En serio?

– Parece que aun en otra realidad somos amigos

Yamikumo respondia entusiasta a las preguntas de la clase, había estado a punto de seguir a Katsuki-kun, Izuku y la niña parecida a Yuu, pero Kirishima le retuvo preguntando sobre el mundo del que venían ellos, llevándose un chasco al enterarse que era el "vándalo" de la clase y tenia una enemistad terrible con Katsuki, sin embargo el entusiasmo se desvanecio al escuchar un estruendo a lo lejos y ver la puerta abrirse bruscamente.

Uraraka entro corriendo peguntando por Present Mic o Aizawa

– ¿Qué sucede Uraraka-san? – Pregunto Iida deteniéndola de los hombros.

– ¡Bakugou y… y… y ese chico están a punto de matarse!

– ¡Katsuki-kun!

* * *

Izuku se había refugiado detrás de un muro, desde donde podía observar la pelea entre los dos chicos pero permanecia a salvo de las potentes explosiones. Se sentía inevitablemente atraído a la idea de salir y observar de cerca, pero se conformaba con lo que alcanzaba a ver. Podía notar fácilmente las diferencias en el estilo de lucha de los dos Katsukis, siendo que el compañero de Yamikumo las usaba principalmente para esquivar los ataques del otro e impulsarse para dar golpes limpios o patadas, también usaba más la izquierda que la derecha y tenia una permanente sonrisa de desafío, contrastante a la mueca de enfado de Kacchan.

No paso mucho antes de oir algunos gritos sobre las explosiones, Uraraka alfin había vuelto con algún maestro o…

–¡Katsuki-kun! ¡Detente! – El primero en aparecer fue Yamikumo, corriendo directo hacia la pelea, Izuku abrió los ojos sorprendido, viendo como el pelinegro golpeaba a ambos rubios a la vez, separándolos varios metros

– ¡Joder Yamikumo! ¿Tenías que aplastarme la cara así?

– ¡vuelve aca, pedazo de mierda!

Kacchan volvió a correr hacia el otro chico, el cual empujo a Yamikumo a un lado y se preparo para recibir el impacto que nunca llego, pues al fin habían llegado Uraraka, Aizawa y todos los compañeros de Izuku

– Se supone que Mic debía estar cuidandolos– dijo fríamente aizawa mientras mantenía a los dos chicos atados completamente – Genial, otro herido por una estupidez.

Fue entonces que Izuku se fijo mejor en Yamikumo, el brazo del chico colgaba ensangrentado, tal como los suyos cuando usaba el OFA, aun así el chico parecía ignorar el dolor bastante bien.

– Alguien lleve a este niño con Recovery Girl, Iida ve a buscar a Present Mic o All Might

El de lentes salio corriendo mientras Izuku se acercaba a Yamikumo

– ¿Estas bien?

– ¿Te parece que estoy bien? ¡Seguro esto ha sido tu culpa! – Estalló el chico de inmediato, con sus grandes ojos brillando con odio – ¡Por tu culpa Katsuki-kun se ha metido en problemas! ¿No es así? Tu ya tienes a tus amigos, deja de meter a MI amigo en tus lios

Y se dio la vuelta, siguiendo a Kaminari que le guiaría a la enfermería.

Izuku estaba francamente sorprendido, tanto que no había notado el momento en que Aizawa se volvió hacia los chicos para reprenderlos, con un muy enfadado Kacchan y un Katsuki que solo asentía dócilmente.

– Lamento haber causado lios con mi Kosei, profesor ¿puedo hacer algo para compensarlo?

Pregunto el Katsuki amable a Aizawa, apresurado por ir a ver a Yamikumo,, recibiendo a orden de despejar la pista y limpiarla antes de que llegara Cementoss a repararla, por otro lado Kacchan gruñía mientras se le indicaba que eso le pondría en un foco rojo para el siguiente semestre y le dejaban ir.

Katsuki enseguida comenzó a recoger los escombros con rapidez, al tiempo en que Kacchan se alejaba, seguido de Denki, Kirishima y Sero de cerca y todos los demás con una distancia prudencial. Todos, menos Izuku. Entendía la sensación de que un amigo estuviera en peligro y sentía compasión por Katsuki, así que se ofreció a ayudarle.

– ¡Oh no! ¡No es necesario Izuku-kun! Solo me dare prisa e ire a ver a Yamikumo

– No te pedi permiso, quiero ayudar. Eso es lo que hace un héroe – Empezaron a amontonar todo junto al basurero – Supongo que ese chico… Yamikumo, debe ser especial para ti

– Por supuesto, somos amigos de la infancia ¿sabes? Me molestaba un poco en la secundaria, pero ahora no tanto, de un día a otro dejo de ser un llorón y eso. Y bueno, ya has visto que tiene un kosei bastante peculiar, es el único punto que tiene sobre mi ahora, con eso de que tu amigo tiene uno igual aunque…

– No le saca todo su potencial – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras Izuku empujaba el ultimo bloque de basura a su lugar – Si, parece que tu tienes un control bastante mayor ¿no? Y bueno, ¿Dices que Yamikumo tiene Super Fuerza?

–Algo así. Supondre que no tiene nada malo que te enteres, después de todo, pronto tendremos que volver a casa y… no volverlos a ver – La voz de Katsuki sono algo triste en esa ultima frase – Pero Yamikumo es el heredero del mayor Heroe de nuestro mundo ¡Super Hero! ¡Le dio su Kosei y le esta entrenando! También es maestro en el colegio, pero él es su obvio favorito

Izuku no pudo más que abrir los ojos con asombro. Solo les hacia falta una liga de villanos tras de sus cabezas y seria exactamente la misma historia.

Cuando Katsuki se dio cuenta de su anormal silencio le volteo a ver, incluso le pico un poco la mejilla para hacerlo reaccionar, obteniendo una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

– L-lamento eso… Me perdí un segundo. Por cierto ¿no es hora de ir a ver a tu amigo?

* * *

Yamikumo refunfuñaba en la camilla de la enfermería, tenia sus brazos vendados y la mente revuelta, ni siquiera sabia a quien odiar más, si al chico que había golpeado a Katsuki-kun (se rehusaba a creer que tuviesen el mismo nombre) o a Izuku, o al mismo Katsuki-kun que le había empezado a dejar de lado. Yuu y Momo se lo habían dicho montones de veces, sus sentimientos eran muy obvios, pero el único que no los notaba era el objeto de dichos sentimientos.

¡Incluso su mentor lo había notado! ¿Por qué no Katsuki-kun?

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy (y por todo el mes (o el año (o el sexenio) ) )**

 **Me a costado sacarlo, nos están acribillando en la prepa (Si alguien es de México y quiere entrar a alguna prepa de la UAEM… aléjense de la 1 y la 3… o de todas mejor ) y para colmo tengo clases de idiomas antes de las clases normales. Aun así ustedes son parte de mi dia a dia y escribo cuanto puedo desde el celular o el pc.**

 **Ojala este capitulo sea de su agrado, (y esto debí decirlo en el inicio, pero recuerden que lo que se dice neuronas… no tengo muchas) especialmente dedicado a Anon-chan y Nihil que son panes de dios (que si las viera, les apachurro los cachetes)**

 **Yamikumo lo ha confesado! ¡Y le planta cara a Izuku! Pero no niño ¡Si vas a decirle que se aleje de tu hombre metele un par de golpes de paso! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que Izuku es medio retarded y no te capta?**

 **Por otra parte Katsuki sigue igual de estúpido, a ese si lo voy a colgar de las orejas para que se fije en el pobre Yamikumo antes de que Kacchan se de cuenta de que le quitan al uke y me lo mate (que igual me lo mata de cualquier forma (por algo los encierro en jaulas separadas a la hora de la comida (que has dicho de jaulas?) No, nada nada. Si alguien me acusa de maltrato… ¡Es falso!))**

 **Le quiero dar un poco más de enfoque a la otra dimensión. Pero no se ustedes ¿quieren saber del Kirishima vándalo? ¿O nos seguimos directo al lio amoroso?**

 **Todo depende de ustedes owo**

 **Nos vemos! (o leemos, no los dentendre)**


	7. Chapter 7

Clase A, la elite de la elite, miembros de la Academia de héroes más prestigiosa del país.

Misma clase a la que asistían Yamikumo Midoriya y Katsuki Bakugou, actualmente desaparecidos, pero claro que, siendo la elite que eran, sus compañeros mantenían la cabeza fría

– ¡Nunca los volveremos a ver!

– Vamos Denki, deja de ser tan ridículo, incluso te pareces a Yuu – Un muchacho pelirrojo consolaba a su compañero rubio, a pesar de que él no se llevaba bien con Katsuki, Denki si que lo hacia, y bueno, la posibilidad de que hubiesen sido atacados o enviados a un país ajeno ponía muy nervioso a su novio

– ¿Cómo es que a ti no te preocupa? ¡Son nuestros compañeros!

– Bueno… Yamikumo un poco, pero sabes que a Bakugou no lo tolero y me da igual si esta aca o en medio del mar

Denki puso un gesto de desagrado

–Eso es muy cruel, Ejirou

En ese momento empezaron a entrar otros miembros de la clase al salón, así que Kirishima salió, para entrar a su clase. Él era miembro de la clase B, principal motivo de su odio a Bakugou (la estrella de la clase A y que le había robado todos los objetivos durante el examen)

Su clase también estaba enterada del incidente y claro que les preocupaba. Algunos incluso pensaban que se trataba de un Villano que estaba decidido a eliminar a los alumnos de Yuei uno a uno y, en ese caso, Kirishima estaba decidido a enfrentarlos y demostrar que era un millón de veces mejor que Bakugou.

– ¿Aun nada?

– Nada, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra

Yuu platicaba cabizbaja con Tsu y Momo, la clase resentía la falta de el miembro más explosivo y del amigo de todos.

Su compañero Tsu, cuyo quirk le daba características anfibias, asintió lentamente. Realmente era como si a los chicos se los hubiera tragado el suelo.

– Buenos días, chicos – entró su preofesor de Ingles, un héroe rubio y extrovertido –Hoy veremos los alimentos y…

El hombre miró atentamente a la clase expectante, sabía que era lo que querían sus alumnos y notaba cuanto se contenían para no preguntarle acerca de las nuevas noticias. Se quedo en silencio, con una sonrisa pequeña en la cara, y le parecía hora de poner una en el rostro de su clase.

– Al fin tenemos información sobre Katsuki y Yamikumo

De repente, la clase estallo.

* * *

Katsuki caminaba a la enfermería guiado de Izuku, con la intención de visitar a Yamikumo y ver que tal estaba su brazo. Cuando llegaron a la enfermaría Izuku se quedo atrás, no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea entrar junto a Katsuki, claro que no le explico el motivo al rubio.

Espero un rato largo hasta que Katsuki salió con una sonrisa, señal de que no había ocurrido nada malo.

– Bueno… ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? ¿O prefieres permanecer en la escuela, ya sabes, para vigilar a Yamikumo?

– Creo que… tal vez deba relajarme un poco, dime ¿esta moneda sirve aquí? – pregunto sacando un montón de billetes de su bolsillo, Izuku solo asintió con una expresión de curiosidad –En ese caso, déjame invitarte un helado, Izuku-kun.

–¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no! No seria correcto aprovecharme de tu dinero cuando tu amigo esta en la enfermería

– ¡Vamos, Izuku-kun! ¡Solo será un helado! Además, aprovechare para comprarle un pequeño regalo a Yamikumo, hace mucho que no se lastima así y tedra que pasar una noche en enfermería, un presente le ayudaría a pasar la noche ¿no crees?

El pequeño héroe no podía negar que un obsequio siempre era bueno, así que accedió a llevar a Katsuki al centro comercial, a comer un helado con él y ayudarle a escoger un regalo para Yamikumo.

Aizawa no opuso mucha resistencia cuando los chicos le pidieron la autorización de salida, ese Katsuki no parecía muy capaz de huir o algo así, además lo acompañaba el chico más honesto del mundo, si algo pasaba era seguro que se enteraría de inmediato.

El paseo de ida fue bastante rápido y pronto llegaron al centro comercial, lo primero que hizo Katsuki fue mencionar lo parecido que era con el de su mundo (ya asimilaba el que no estaban en su hogar) y buscar la heladería, por algún motivo que Izuku no entendia, él escogió la más rosa del centro comercial… Tal vez por ser la que tenia más sabores, si… seguro era eso.

Se sentarón en una mesita, viendo el menu de conos pegado en una pared del lugar

– ¿Y bien? Quieres uno de chocolate, o fresa, o coco…

– Uhmm… No se, todos se ven muy ricos, Katsuki-kun – Los ojos del chico se iluminaron un segundo –Tal vez tu deberías decidir por ambos

– Esta bien, ire a pedir. Enseguida vuelvo

Katsuki se acerco al mostrador y pidió un par de helados, sin embargo no eran un par de conos, si no unas copas bastante bien servidas de helado de menta con cobertura de chocolate y galletas a los costados, los cuales llevo a la mesa. Al verlos Izuku abrió mucho los ojos, se veían realmente deliciosos.

– Supongo que te gusta la menta… Bueno, le gusta a Yamikumo, y parece que ambos se parecen en mucho, así que…

– ¡Oh! Si me gusta la menta, es uno de mis sabores favoritos – respondio Izuku con una sonrisa mientras clavaba la cuchara en el helado, Katsuki sonreía mientras le miraba fijamente, y no provo el helado hasta que vio como Izuku se relamia.

* * *

¡Se ve tan tierno! Izuku sin duda es el niño más adorable del mundo, y me encanta ayudar a poner esa bonita sonrisa en su cara.

Comenzamos a comer el helado con calma, platicando de cosas poco importantes para Izuku, pero a mi realmente me interesaba conocerle más. Me entere de que su nombre de Heroe es Deku, y también es el apodo que le dan sus amigos, su padre no vive con ellos por su trabajo (el padre de Yamikumo tampoco, pero él lo hace porque están en medio de el divorcio) y algo realmente interesante fue saber que Izuku también heredo su poder del mayor héroe de su mundo.

– ¡Wow! ¿Tu también tienes una fuerza bestial, entonces? – Era sorprendente pensar en una cosita como Izuku con una fuerza enorme, le iria mejor algo como un Kosei de invisibilidad o algo así… digo yo, claro.

–Si... algo así – respondió, comiendo otro poco de helado y manchándose en el proceso

Me apresure a tomar una servilleta y adelantarme a limpiarle el rostro suavemente, sin embargo él alejo el rostro de forma repentina ¿acaso le había disgustado? ¿o me tenía miedo?

* * *

 **Nuevo capitulo finalizado!**

 **Lamento decir que seguro también es el ultimo en un buen tiempo. Entre exámenes y las consecuencias de ser una matadita(¿) me estoy jodiendo la vida.**

 **He de decir cofpresumircof que me voy a largar a…. *redoble de tambores* ¡A Francia! ¡Me voy a nadar entre bombas e incendios! (ok no (Ustedes no jueguen con eso (yo lo hago por gilipollas (o pendeja, lo que prefieras) ) ) )**

 **La verdad, iré a un intercambio escolar, así que estos días estamos corriendo, que si la junta, que si compre el adaptador incorrecto, que si me voy a perder medio semestre (Que es CULTURAL la cosa, iremos a ver castillitos y fabricas, de estudiar ni un coño (hoy estoy muy mal hablada, peronar (peronar? Existe ese carajo? (nop, Word me esta diciendo que no) pues ya que, así se queda… y esto también) )**

 **Entonces entenderán (espero) que así no puedo dedicarme a escribir como se me antoja. Realmente lo siento u.u**

 **Espero que este capitulo les guste y ojala pueda escribir de a ratitos! Les juro que lo intentare!**

 **De momento díganme ¿les a gustado? ¿creen que fue mucho del otro Kirishima? ¿o muy poco? ¿Deku le tendrá miedo a Katsuki? ¿Katsuki merece una buena tunda por coqueto? ¿Debo dejar de hacer preguntas? (si)**

 **Sin más que decir ¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

– L-lo siento, no quise… Es… Como un reflejo ¿sabes?

– ¿Un reflejo?

– Si, bueno… No me llevo muy bien con Kacchan y eso

Entonces lo entendí. Si, el tipo parecía mala persona, pero ¿tanto como para asustar a un chico como Izuku? De pronto me sentí demasiado enojado. Demasiado.

– Descuida, Izuku-kun, yo no soy como él. En absoluto – extendí la mano y termine de limpiar su rostro, tomándome un poco más de tiempo del que requería

– Eso es muy obvio – él rio – Tu realmente te preocupas por tus amigos… ¡oh cierto! Tal vez sea grosero, pero ¿tienen más amigos?

– Bueno, están Yuu aunque esta un poco tocada, Momo, este… el chico rana ¡Ah si! Tsu, también Denki… – mientras yo hablaba el me miraba fijamente y de momentos parecía sorprendido con algunos nombres –Monoma es un sujeto bastante genial también, y el chico de la B, Tetsutetsu… aunque Tetsu es amigo de Ejirou y la verdad es que a ese no lo soporto.

– ¿¡Qué?! Pero… supongo que Kirishima debe ser un pesado contigo o algo…

– ¿Conmigo? ¡Con todos! Con suerte y ha dejado de molestar a Denki, y eso porque es su novio… Ese sujeto es insoportable – Izuku parecía muy sorprendido y entonces entendí que el Ejirou de su mundo seguro era todo lo contrario.

– Wow… no puedo imaginar a un Kirishima tan malo. Nosotros tenemos un compañero llamado Kirishima Ejirou, y es… algo así como el mejor amigo de Kacchan ¿sabes?

– ¿En serio? ¿Es el que estaba gritando durante el desayuno? – Me sentí tonto mientras Izuku-kun asentía riendo. Pensándolo bien, las únicas diferencias eran que nuestro Kirishima tenía el cabello más corto y la cicatriz de su ojo mucho más marcada (algunos decían que se la marcaba con maquillaje, o que se había hecho otro corte a propósito)

– Ese mismo, es el único que puede cercarse a Kacchan sin miedo a que le vuele la cara… también Denki-kun, pero él es como… el amigo de todos ¿sabes?

–Si, suena como a nuestro Denki también – reí. Mi enojo ya había bajado un poco – ¡Oh no!

– ¿qué sucede?

–Se hace tarde, Aizawa-sensei te reñirá si no volvemos pronto – Izuku-kun miró el reloj de la heladería y apuro su helado, yo le imite, aun nos faltaba el regalo de Yamikumo.

Salimos corriendo del lugar, buscando por todas las tiendas hasta encontrar algunos antiguos comics de Héroes de la Edad de Oro, recordé que Yamikumo había estado buscando algunos de esos durante bastante tiempo, así que decidí comprárselos antes de que Izuku-kun y yo volviéramos al colegio.

Cuando entré a la enfermería Yamikumo seguía durmiendo de agotamiento, le recogí un poco el cabello de la frente (no entiendo porque siempre se tapa media cara con el) y dejé los comics en la mesa a su lado.

– Veo que Midoriya cumplió con su trabajo.

– ¡Oh! Señor Aizawa, buenas tardes. Si buscaba a Izuku-kun, él se fue a los dormitorios.

– Ya he hablado con él. Es hora de que también vayas al edificio, no porque el chico este herido voy a permitir que ignoren el toque de queda

Lo olvidaba. Cuando hablamos con el señor Aizawa, el director Nedzu y ese aterrador hombre rubio nos impusieron un toque de queda. No me agrada del todo la idea, pero tenemos que obedecer, a menos que queramos ser tratados como villanos.

– Esta bien, señor Aizawa – salí de la enfermería y fui a la planta baja, para caminar hacia el edifició de estudiantes. Podía sentir la mirada de Aizawa sobre de mi.

* * *

Ese sujeto me había arruinado el día. Mi maldito día.

Me sentí tan enfadado que tuve que volver a mi cuarto, y ya no quise saber nada del gimnasió o hacer deporte fuera, así que solo puse la estufa eléctrica que me había conseguido para entrenar mi quirk en interiores.

Cuando termine abrí el frigorífico del cuarto, sin embargo no tenía nada que pudiera servirme después de mi entrenamiento, así que decidí bajar una vez más, solo para tomar un plato de arroz o algo más consistente que una bolsa de papas fritas.

Había un par de personas en la sala, jugando un videojuego que no me importaba, pero nadie en la cocina.

Algo me hacía sentirme más tranquilo, tal vez el haberme desgastado tanto con el agua hirviendo, así que solo saque una caja de arroz instantáneo, ese que solo tienes que poner en agua y calentar. También encontré un poco de salsa picante. Pensé que seria buena idea ir a comer mañana un buen plato de katsudon en el restaurante cerca de casa.

Mierda, extraño la buena comida picante, en vez de esta salsa de mierda.

Mientras terminaba de comer volví a escuchar ruido en la sala, como si alguien estuviera entrando. Pensé en que ya habrían traído al estúpido ese que se parece a Deku, al menos hasta que escuche esa maldita risa de nuevo. _MI MALDITA RISA._

– ¡Por dios, Izuku! ¡eres tan genial!

– Katsuki-kun esta exagerando.

– Por supuesto que no, digo ¿te has visto? Eres tan pequeño y adorable, pero tienes esa fuerza asombrosa ¡Y eres el elegido para aprender del mayor héroe de tu mundo! – así que a él también le había contado ese cuento del quirk "regalado" –¿Qué puede ser más genial?

– V-vamos… Es…

Me asome un poco. Los de los videojuegos ya no estaban en la sala, solo ellos, medio iluminados por la lámpara de la mesa, la luz de la cocina no se veía desde la sala.

– En serio, Izuku-kun, eres increíble –

¿Qué demonios? ¿QUIÉN SE CREE ESE IDIOTA PARA HACER ESO?

* * *

 **Y... Volví.  
**

 **Yep, justo en la semana de más trabajo.**

 **Matenme, pls**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Olvidando mis ganas de tirarme de un puente (o colarme en una maleta de vuelta a parís...)**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Se que es corto, si, pero no crean que no pensé en ustedes, de hecho, en la torre me inspire, pero así, cabrón (o un chingo (como diria todo buen mexicano(?))) y me puse a escribir. Si no me dejna muchos deberes este sabado tendrán otro capitulo, porque esto ya estaba escrito, pero prefiero dejarles sufrir, suponiendo que esta haciendo el pinchi Katsuki, para que Blasty se enoje asi de _juerte_**

 ** _cofseguroleestametiendomanoalDekuplscof_**

 **Hagan apuestas señores ¿otra pelea de perras(?) ? ¿O Kacchan va a golpear a su otro yo y se va a llevar a Deku a su caverna a darle 7w7? _(honestamente, prefiero la segunda (oye, pero no dijiste que esto fuera a tener lemmon (pero es mi fanfic (que no, puerca. Solo escribes tonterias cuando haces lemmon (CALLA! O TE MANDO AL SOTANO)))_ )  
**

 **Sip... estres escolar**

 _Matenme._


	9. Chapter 9

– ¡Yey! ¡Al fin Yamikumo va a volver!

Yuu saltaba de alegría junto a todos sus compañeros, emocionada por la idea de tener noticias de Yamikumo y Katsuki.

Incuso su poco expresivo compañero Tsu se había emocionado, saltando un poco y soltando un alegre "Ribbit"

– ¡Voy a enviarle un mensaje con las buenas noticias a Kiri!

– ¿Eres retrasado, Denki?*

– Pero… ¡Pero…! – Su profesor alzo un poco la voz – Son evidencias muy poco concisas y… Mehh algo raras, honestamente – Toda la clase se quedo en silencio, como si pequeños signos de interrogación flotaran sobre sus cabezas – El director dijo que no les hablara sobre esto, pero no puedo ocultarles nada, chicos. Todas las evidencias apuntan a que los enviaron a otro país, o peor, a otra dimensión

– ¿¡QUÉ!?

* * *

Katsuki puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Izuku y la izquierda en su cintura, acercándose suavemente, manteniendo la mirada fija en los tiernos ojos verdes que le miraban con duda y un poco de miedo.

Cerró los ojos y, tomando valor, beso suavemente a Izuku, apenas presionando sus labios, una mezcla entre su propio miedo y su ansia para no asustar al joven héroe.

Izuku sabía a menta.

Se sintió en la gloria cuando los labios de Deku se entreabrieron y sus manos cálidas presionaron suavemente sus hombros…

Para empujarlo.

–Y-yo…

Izuku puso una mano sobre su boca y dio un paso alejándose de Katsuki. Su cabeza estaba en un completo caos, por un lado ese beso le había encantado y quería seguir abrazado a él todo lo posible, por otro la imagen de su Kacchan enfadado no abandonaba su mente, ni lo había hecho en el momento en que Katsuki lo besaba.

–Katsuki-kun, creo que… que es muy noche y-y estas cansado…– Pronuncio con la voz a medias, pues su mano seguía en sus labios, temblando un poco.

–¡Espera, Izuku-kun! ¡Yo…! – Izuku salió corriendo escaleras arriba sin darle tiempo a terminar de hablar –Genial Katsuki, tenías que arruinarlo ¿cierto?

Se puso las manos a los costados de la cabeza, con ganas de tirarse del cabello por su estúpida impulsividad, y se dirigió a la cocina, extrañamente la luz estaba encendida y había un plato con restos de arroz en la mesa, pero no le tomo importancia, solo se sirvió un vaso de agua fría y subió a su cuarto tras asegurarse que Izuku ya se había encerrado en el suyo.

* * *

Bakugo salió de la cocina por la puerta trasera, que daba a la lavandería, apenas sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

Esa asquerosa copia suya había besado BESADO a Deku, y el maldito Deku no había hecho nada por evitarlo. Tenía ganas de arrancarle la piel de la maldita y horrenda cara a ese asqueroso imitador, aunque no sabía exactamente el porqué.

¿Qué es lo que le había molestado? Si el estúpido Deku quería revolcarse con esa copia, bien por él.

Solo…

Bueno, tal vez porque era una copia , seguro era por eso y porque le asqueaba la idea de que alguien parecido a él estuviera con Deku. Sería como si el mismísimo Katsuki Bakugo besara a Izuku Midoriya.

Como si Kacchan besara a Deku.

Y… pensándolo un poco, no le disgustaba tanto la idea de besar al nerd.

–¡No, no, no, no! ¡Eso es una mierda!

* * *

Lunes al fin, que lastima que Yamikumo se había pasado sábado y domingo en la enfermería.

– Muy bien, Yamikumo-kun, parece que estas listo para dejar la enfermería.

– ¿En serio? Pero si anoche dijeron que serían dos días más

– Si, pero tus huesos se curaron bastante pronto en comparación a los de Izuku-kun, así que puedes irte ya ¡Oh! Y no olvides las revistas que te trajo tu amigo–Respondio la heroina señalando el monton de comics con los que Yamikumo se entretuvo el domingo.

– Esta bien, muchas gracias, Recovery-san

Yamikumo se levantó de la camilla y se puso la ropa que Katsuki-kun le había llevado el domingo, cunado le ayudo a leer algunos comics, deteniendo las paginas en lugar de Yamikumo.

Hablando de Katsuki-kun, el domingo lo había notado muy raro, con unas ligeras ojeras y sus ojos muy apagados, hasta había notado su voz un poco triste y las manos temblorosas cuando le dio la ropa limpia que algunos compañeros de la clase A le habían prestado, y cuando le daba vueltas a las paginas de los comics que le había comprado.

Y cuando le había intentado preguntar que pasaba Katsuki-kun le cambio el tema de pronto, ni siquiera se quedo a escuchar la recomendación de Recovery.

Salió del edificio tras vestirse completamente y se dirigió a los dormitorios, donde obviamente no había nadie, solo Katsuki-kun encerrado en su cuarto, lo cual Yamikumo comprobó al tocar su puerta y escuchar como arrastraba sus pies por el piso para abrirle.

– ¿Qué pasa, Yamikumo? ¿No salias el miércoles? – preguntó Katsuki-kun con la misma cara del día anterior, apagado.

– ¿Cómo que "qué pasa"? ¿No leíste mi mensaje? ¡Te escribí que ya venia en camino! – reclamó Yamikumo con mala cara, indignado porque su amigo lo hubiera ignorado así, Katsuki-kun miró su teléfono e hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento, el cual preocupo a Yamikumo – ¿Estas bien, Katsuki-kun? Estas muy… triste.

Katsuki-kun suspiró suavemente antes de hacer un gesto para que Yamikumo entrara a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Lo invito a sentarse en la cama y él se sentó a su lado, se veía impaciente, nervioso, asustado y triste, todo al mismo tiempo; Yamikumo no podía hacer más que poner la mano en la espalda de su amigo, sobandole en pequeños circulos para calmarlo. Finalmente Katsuki-kun volteo el rostro y miro fijamente a los ojos oscuros de Yamikumo, provocando que un ligero color apareciera en las mejillas del chico, claro que Katsuki no se daba cuenta de ello.

Cerro los ojos un segundo y soltó un poco de aire.

– Oye Yamikumo, eres mi mejor amigo ¿no? Yo… ¿puedo contarte algo importante?

Yamikumo asintio expectante. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Katsuki al fin le diria que...

–M-me gusta...

* * *

 _*Quién adivine quien dijo eso, se lleva un Kacchan_

 **De nuevo lo corto en lo bueno :v**

 **Aunque creo que es muy obvio que va pasar, no se ¿les parece que he avanzado mucho? ¿así esta bien o me calmo un poco?**

 **Honestamente, yo sentía que estos ya necesitaban un empujon bien juerte, pero creo que se me ha pasado la mano (por mucho we)Aunque a esto aun le falta pa´resolverse, pero de momento... ¡We! ¡Que le robaron un beso al pinchi Deku! ¡y el desgraciado le hace a un lado! (minimo no le hizo la cobra al pobre Katsuki, ahí si se me mata el muchacho)**

 **Y Kacchan sigue igual de mal, no entiende ni su propia cabeza el desdichado. A este ritmo voy a organizar una marcha para pagarle un transplante de hipotalamo (porque los sentimientos estan en el hipotalamo, pequeñines, el corazón solo hecha sangre, lo que se apendeja en el romance es la cabeza)**

 **Ademas el pobre Yamikumo, a ese le sobran sentimientos y eso esta peligroso ¿no creen? Algo me dice que en el siguiente capitulo se nos va a tirar de un puente el weon (y eso es un spoiler ninja (o no (o si (hagan apuestas, marquen al 0800 KatsuDeku y envien sus donativos junto a su voto (no se aceptan donativos menores a un 1 con muchos ceros a la derecha(?))))))**

 _ **Pooooooooooor otra parte**_

 _ **En los comentarios, la aprecidisima persona de Nihil me ha sugerido que hable de mi viaje, honestamente es una experiencia encantadora pero no se si realmente quieran que los atosigue con eso. Si quieren que les cuente, pues... diganme, y podria subirlo a mi perfil(?) o como un capitulo extra en este fic.  
**_

 _ **Y no, no es estrategia para recibir reviews xD solo que, en serio, no quiero cansarlos con algo que no va con el fic.**_

 **Gracias por leer y por los reviews! n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

" _Me gustas tú, me gustas tú, me gustas tú, por favor, di que te gusto, Katsuki-kun"_

– _**Me gusta Izuku**_

" _Ah…"_

– V-vaya… yo… uhmm

–¿Te parezco un raro o…?

–¡No! ¡Claro que no, Katsuki-kun! Solo… No se que quieres que te diga.

–Bueno… aun tengo algo que contarte

" _No. Yo no quiero saberlo"_

– Cuando te lastimaste, él y yo… salimos un rato, a comprarte un regalo y eso

" _Cállate"_

– Y… volvimos algo tarde, me acompaño a verte otra vez, y luego a los dormitorios, estuvimos conversando un rato y…

" _¡CÁLLATE!"_

– _**Lo besé.**_

" _yo… no quería oírlo"_

* * *

– Katsuki Bakugo, ¿cierto?

– ¿Qué quieres, copia de nerd?

– ¿Desde cuándo te ha gustado Izuku?

– ¿Qué?

* * *

Supongo que era de esperarse.

Que Katsuki se enamorara de otra persona. Aunque no hubiéramos llegado aquí, siempre ha sido popular.

Yuu me advirtió, si no me apresuraba alguien más lo haría.

Pero ¿por qué esto? ¿Por qué Izuku tenía que rechazarlo?

Ahora soy la almohada de Katsuki, el mejor amigo al cual corre para pedirle consejo y poder "reconciliarse" con quien quiere.

Duele. Duele verlo deshacerse por alguien más, mientras yo siempre había estado ahí para él.

Cuando yo nunca le habría hecho daño.

Pero… Pero no dejaría que esto se quedara así.

Izuku me las pagaría.

Me pagaría todo.

.

.

.

.

.

Decidí hacer algo, preguntando a todos los chicos en cuanto volvieron a los dormitorios. Solo quería ser útil, ya fuera ayudando a Katsuki-kun a que ese estúpido le correspondiera, o bien (mi opción favorita, por cierto) ayudándome a mi mismo, para obtener la atención de Kaatsuki-kun.

Pronto me entere de cosas bastante interesantes, como la aparente tensión sexual entre Izuku y "Kacchan", el chico pelirrojo, Kirishima, me dijo lo evidente, a Bakugo le gustaba Izuku, pero es del tipo que demuestra el cariño a golpes, sería fácil hacerle caer, más fácil que convencer a Izuku de que se alejara de Katsuki-kun. Y si no, solo me llevaria un par de golpes convencerlo.

* * *

– No intentes engañarme, he hecho mi tarea, Bakugo. Se que se conocen desde niños, que él te admira y que tu intentas hacerlo menos una y otra vez, aunque nunca te has atrevido a causarle verdadero daño, excepto esa vez que te volviste loco durante la prueba de héroes y villanos

– ¿Y eso que? – rezongó Bakugo al chico frente a él. Yamikumo lo había encerrado en un armario de limpieza y comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

– Pues bueno, a Katsuki-kun también le gusta ese niño

De pronto Bakugo se tensó, recordó lo que había visto desde la cocina, esa copia suya besando a Deku, Deku abrazando a la copia sin oponerse ni un poco. Apretó los puños mientras Yamikumo sonreía de medio lado.

–¿Y a mi qué? Pueden revolcarse cuando quieran, no es mi asunto

– _Kacchan,_ es obvio que si te importa. Solo imagina, tu querido Izuku de la mano con Katsuki-kun, yéndose de aquí con nosotros cuando al fin volvamos a casa, abandonándote por tu "copia barata" – Bakugo comenzaba a enfadarse de verdad, sin embargo no le paso por alto el tono en que Yamikumo había dicho su apodo

– A mi No-Me-Gusta-Deku ¿entendido?

–Si tu dices… Solo, escucha mi propuesta.

* * *

 **Se que es corto, pero estoy en medio de exámenes, mi cerebro esta friéndose en aceite de motor(¿)**

 **Además, no me parece taaaan malo (pero eso depende de ustedes) solo esta un pelin (si claro) enredado, pero la cosa se va a poner buena, no se que piensen ustedes, pero para mi Yamikumo es del tipo que tiene pantalones con todos, menos con quien importa así que el chamaco no pudo decirle nada a Katsuki pero va a confrontar a Bakugo ¿qué pasara? (qué misterio habrá? Puede ser mi gran noche(¿) ) (SEPSSSSSOO (okno))**

 **Por cierto, Nihil le atino *inserte globos de fiesta y serpentinas*, el dialogo del cap anterior lo dijo Todoroki (que sigue siendo el indiferente deseado por to'os y to'as(¿) ) pero es que ¿Cómo se te ocurre avisarle a tu novio que su enemigo a muerte apareció? ¡ReATzi0nA DeNKi!(¿ ¡REatZiON4!1**

 **No era muy relevante, solo pa' hacer la gracia de ponerlos a adivinar, pero si le atinan a la primera no tiene chiste(¿) (algo en mi me decía que dirían Iida y yo me reiría de su desesperación(¿))**

 _Y en mi perfil esta un enlace para leer sobre mi viaje, queria meterle algunas imagenes así que es una pagina aparte_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Esta mierda se va a prender_**

 **Agradecimiento especial a matlalcoatl164 y a la bella personita de Nihil, estan en mi cora *corazón gei here***

* * *

¿Qué…? ¿Acaso este chico ha perdido la cabeza?

La copia de Izuku, el tal Yamikumo, estaba asustándome un poco.

O tal vez mucho.

Todo lo que esta diciendo… me siento desesperado. Debe estar mintiendo, él no puede… lo que dice es una mentira, una completa mentira…

– ¿Tienes miedo, Katsuki?

– ¡Y una mierda! – no puedo evitar responder, detesto en verdad que me tachen de cobarde, y parece que este sujeto lo sabe y no para de utilizarlo contra mi – ¡Habla de una vez, maldito trozo de mierda!

Lo empujo contra la pared del pequeño armario donde nos ha encerrado, lo alzo del cuello de su camisa y noto que es apenas un poco más alto que Izuku, y a diferencia de Deku, Yamikumo no se asusta cuando mis puños aprietan el cuello de su camisa ¡Todo lo contrario! El maldito se rie y me mira fijamente.

– Solo escúchame. No puedes ser tan tonto como para no notar que apenas existen unas minimas diferencias entre nosotros, si lo piensas así resulta bastante obvio que tu también quieres a ese tonto, tal como Katsuki-kun, y creo que Izuku también te quiere a ti

– ¿Y a mi que demonios me importa eso?

– Ya te he dicho, Katsuki-kun esta dispuesto a hacerse con Izuku, pero Izuku no parece muy dispuesto a seguirlo.

– ¿De que hablas? Yo los vi revolcándose en la sala – Bien, tal vez no debí decir eso. Yamikumo se solto a reir hasta que mis puños pusieron más presión sobre su delgado cuello

– Y-yo no debería… oh dios – se seguía riendo entre frases – no debería decirlo, pero… pero… el tonto rechazo a Katsuki-kun, por eso he… decidí venir contigo.

No voy a negar que me sentí aliviado tras oírle decir eso.

– Si ese Izuku es como parece, bastaran unos cuantos celos para solucionarlo todo ¿no crees?

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo, un chico sonriente y amable, se encontraba tirado en la cama de la habitación que le había asignado la U.A, no podía sacarse a Izuku de la cabeza, el dulce sabor de sus labios, sus ojos dulces… que se llenaron de temor al momento en que lo beso.

Ni siquiera el hablarlo con Yamikumo lo había ayudado, y hablando de Yamikumo, se había puesto muy extraño después de decirle sobre el beso con Izuku y a Katsuki eso le daba miedo ¿y si su amigo le rechazaba? Yamikumo ya le había dicho que no era cierto, pero Katsuki no dejaba de temer eso, perder el único apoyo que tenia, con sus padres trabajando todo el día y siendo hijo único, Yamikumo era al único que tenía.

Aunque… su amigo incluso prometió ayudarlo, claro que Katsuki no tenia idea de como planeaba hacerlo ¿acaso amenazaría a Izuku para aceptar una cita con él? Sonaba como el tipo de cosa que haría Yamikumo.

Cuando se fijó en el reloj se dio cuenta de que pasaban de las 10 de la noche, parecía que su tripa también se dio cuenta porque sonó estrepitosamente. Obviamente su minibar estaba vació, lo cual le obligaba a bajar a la sala, apenas con un short y una playera ligera encima, saludo a algunos chicos que subían por las escaleras y a otros en la sala haciendo, aparentemente, la tarea de matemáticas. Cuando llego a la cocina se sirvió un plato de cereal y se sentó ahí mismo, pensando en lo raro de no haber visto a Yamikumo en el pasillo o la sala, tal vez ya estuviera en su cuarto llenándose de información friki sobre los héroes de ese mundo.

De pronto escucho un ruidito en el armario de limpieza de la cocina, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y se acerco al lavabo a dejar el plato del cereal y lavarlo, cuando termino tomo la toalla para secarse las manos pero otro ruido más fuerte, como si alguien hubiese azotado algo contra la pared, lo hizo asustarse y tirar la pequeña toalla blanca que callo debajo de la pequeña mesita de la cocina. Katsuki se tuvo que meter debajo de la mesa para recogerla y en ese momento vio la puerta del armario abrirse, se quedo debajo de la mesa bastante sorprendido al ver salir a Yamikumo, arreglándose la ropa y el cabello con una sonrisa de complicidad en la cara.

Lo que le dejo sin aliento fue ver salir a Kacchan detrás de su amigo, con la cara completamente roja y los puños apretados.

* * *

Martes por la mañana, y yo seguía recostado en el cuarto, aún no lograba darle una explicación lógica a lo de anoche…

Bueno, si, una ¡Pero eso es imposible! Yamikumo no puede haber ido a… a enredarse con alguien como Bakugo ¿o si? Aunque pensándolo un poco Yamikumo parece del tipo que le gustaría una relación así… llamémosle "intensa"

Aunque algo no me queda claro, en serio que no me creía el haberlos visto salir juntos de ese armario con una actitud tan sospechosa.

Decidí salir un momento cuando empecé a escuchar el alboroto de los chicos que se marchaban a sus clases, con la falsa esperanza de ver a Izuku y que me volviera a sonreir, o de ver a Yamikumo y preguntarle sobre ese asunto…

Pensándolo un poco no debería molestarme de meterme en lo que haga Yamikumo, tal vez él también ha encontrado a alguien que le interese aquí pero no me tenga la misma confianza que yo a él (cosa no muy rara contando la timidez de Yamikumo), igualmente era un alivio el saber que realmente Yamikumo no me considera un "desviado". En la entrada parecian haber unos pocos rezagados que empezaban a formar un tumulto

¿Qué estara pasando?

* * *

 **Chan chan chan! *inserte meme del cuervo*  
**

 **Me pregunto lo mismo que nuestro Katsu-chan(?) (estoy leyendo un fic donde le dicen así, y se me pego la constumbre)**

 **Oh cierto! Ya tengo una idea de donde surgio el "Gogo", no se quien tenga la oportunidad de comprar u hojear un tomo de BNHA, pero en el tomo 3 al reverso de la portada pueden ver una ilustración que dice "Gogo Katsuki Bakugo!" (no se si realmente sea por eso, pero es lo que me he imaginado al verlo)**

 **¿Qué piensan de el capitulo de hoy?(inche Yami, que se encierra con hombres sepsis(se me sale lo naco we) en armario pequeñitos (aunque si tuviera un Katsuki yo también me encierro(?)))**

 **Ustedes ¿qué creen que pasará con Yamikumo y Katsuki? Creo que el plan de Yami a quedado muy claro, lo que no me queda claro es que se mete ese niño para pensar semejante cosa, si solo va a fregarla(?) (se lo que digo, eso le paso a un amigo de un primo de un vecino del farm ville(?))**

 **Honestamente, yo creo que Izuku se va a dar cuenta y lo va a mandar a la... reunion familiar más proxima(?)**

 **Eeeeeen otras noticias, pronto saldré, definitivamente, de vacaciones y me podre tirar las horas a adelantar este y el de "Clase 2-A" sin embargo debo de decir que "¿CDTASP?" estará en un Hiatus indefinido, e estado pensando en dar la noticia en ese fic, pero si algo me duele es cuando un autor cuelga capitulo solo para decir que va a dejar una historia ¿ustedes que opinan? Se que la mayoria no son de ese fandom o no siguen esa historia, pero me gustaria su consejo, sin más de momento...**

 **¡Nos leemos! (ahora abrire una marcha pa´quitarle las drogas a Yami, a lo mejor esa resulta más que la de Bakugo)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Recuerdan que Katsu-chan (MALDITA SEA; NO ME PUEDO LIBRAR DE ESO!) estaba por descubrir el escandalo del siglo? Seguro que los ha dejado con curiosidad y quieren saber que pasa, no?**

 **Sería una lastima que a la autora se le ocurriera volver a narrar ese mismo día :D**

* * *

Estoy tan confundido. Tanto que apenas puedo poner atención en clase, a pesar de que ya a pasado un poco de tiempo, pero no logro olvidar que Katsuki-kun… que él me robo mi primer beso.

Y eso realmente me enfada.

Cuando sentí sus manos en mi rostro yo me congelé, él puso una mueca con la que sus cejas se curveaban y su nariz se arrugaba mientras fruncía los labios levemente, una mueca que más que parecer la cara que pones antes de un beso parecía de enfado, una mueca con la que se parecía aún más a Kacchan.

Y yo no pude resistir la idea de que Kacchan me diera un beso, pero en cuanto sentí la calma con la que él lo hacía entendí que no era Kacchan. No lo era y nunca lo sería, porque a Kacchan yo no le intereso, porque Kacchan me odia y nunca podría corresponderme. Soy perfectamente consciente de eso.

Pero… aunque estoy enfadado por lo que hizo, no puedo estar enfadado con Katsuki-kun, no cuando es la parte que a mi me gustaría ver de Kacchan.

Además, el pobre chico no tiene la culpa.

-Deku ¿estas bien?- Uraraka me toco el hombro y caí en cuenta de que Present Mic se estaba yendo ¿A que hora llegó, para empezar? Me perdí dos clases enteras sin notarlo, incuso pude ver a Kacchan mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro, aunque aparto su mirada rápidamente.

Dios mío ¿qué me esta pasando?

* * *

La clase 1-A estaba en shock tras lo dicho por su profesor de inglés, el cual parecía arrepentido de haber dicho eso.

–¿Cómo… A que se refiere, profesor?- Pregunto el delegado de la clase, Iida.

–Verán, la policía capturo al culpable, es un jovencito de unos 17 años, el pobre empezó a hacer desastre en la ciudad y se enfrento a un héroe cerca de sus compañeros… Según este chico, su quirk puede transportar cosas a distintos lugares, pero él nunca probó sus verdaderos limites, así que sus compañeros pueden estar donde sea.

El maestro se rasco la nuca y pensó en el desastre que había hecho, pues su clase ahora parecía una olla a presión, a punto de estallar.

Rapidamente se giró a la pizarra y empezó a copiar los ejercicios de su libro de inglés con la tiza blanca, escuchando los murmullos que crecían detrás de él.

–P-profesor…– se escuchó la temblorosa voz de Yuu y toda la clase guardo silencio –¿Realmente hay probabilidades de que ellos vuelvan?

–Ehh… bueno…

–Sea honesto con nosotros, por favor– se levantó Todoroki, otro de los amigos de Yamikumo y Katsuki

–Pues son muy pocas, pero las hay– Yuu agacho la cabeza y apretó los puños, conteniendo un fugaz sollozo mientras Iida le sobaba la espalda, Todoroki tomo asiento con la mirada igual de distraída, mientras su novia Momo le apretaba la mano ligeramente.

Toda la clase les imito, ni siquiera el escandaloso Denki se atrevió a hacer ni una broma durante lo que restaba de clases.

* * *

–¿Y ahora? ¿Qué tienes Denki?

–Nada, Kiri-chan– el chico aguanto las ganas de reclamarle por el apodo

–¿Cómo qué nada? Tu y todos tus compañeros están como zombies ¿Es por el estúpido?

–¡Kirishima! ¡Deja de decirle así! Y si, es por Katsuki y Yamikumo, no nos han dado buenas noticias– el rubio pico su comida con el tenedor, obviamente desanimado, mientras Kirishima giraba los ojos un poco fastidiado antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros a su pequeño novio. Comenzó a pasear la mirada por la mesa hasta dar con el par de palillos chinos que aún seguían en su envoltorio, podía ser un brabucón, pero no tenía miedo al ridículo ¡Y menos para contentar a su novio!

–¡Hey Denki! – el rubio volteo, solo para descojonarse de la risa al ver al pelirrojo malote del instituto con un par de palillos chicos metidos en la nariz cual retrasado.

–¡Oh dios mío! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Kiri-chan! – Denki terminó por sujetarse el estomago con un brazo mientras el otro lo ocupaba para mantenerse sujeto a la mesa y no irse de espaldas, mientras su novio seguía poniendo muecas y haciendo voces para hacerle reír, de paso algunos de los deprimidos chicos de la A le veían y soltaban alguna risita que Kirishima les dejo pasar por esa ocasión, después de todo solamente odiaba a Bakugo.

Mientras tanto Yuu si que seguía un poco deprimida, pues su mesa estaba en la esquina opuesta y no se enteraba de lo que hacía Kirishima, solamente estaba junto a Iida y Todoroki, quienes intentaban darle animos a la pobre chica

–Basta… Mejor deberimos dejarlo como caso perdido

–¿Qué dices, Yuu? No podemos…

–¡Por favor Iida! ¡Es obvio que ellos nunca volverán!

* * *

 **Antes que nada, necesito alguien que llore conmigo por Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso, (¡Tsubaki-chan, tu te merecías el corazón de Kousei! ¡Kao-chan, no se si te amo o te odio! (e notado que esos personajes que no se si amo u odio terminan muertos, desaparecidos o muy heridos (como Pyrrha :'D))) Apenas me di el tiempo de verlo y llore mucho (alguien gusta un galón de jugo de lagrima? No? nadie?) por ello no había traido capitulo, esta bien que la historia esta dando su giro, pero si escribia toda emo iba a matarlos a todos y bailar sobre sus tumbas(¿) en plan "Izuku vio a Kacchan saliendo del armario con Yamikumo, así que se tomo un trago de cloro, al ver su cadáver Katsuki lloró su muerte y fue a retar a Kacchan, ambos empezaron una lucha encarnizada y terminaron matándose, al verlos Yamikumo no lo soporto y se tiro del techo. Fin" (mira, creo que esa es hasta mejor trama y todo)**

 **Pero bueh, ya me recuperé de lo emo y vuelvo a las andadas con este y con Clase 2-A.**

 **También… bueh… verán, mis amiguillos, yo lo único que tenía 100% definido era el fin de la pareja principal, de hecho, en vez de meter a Yami y Katsuki, iba a meter a sus versiones del futuro, pero se me adelantaron (:'v) así que no se muy bien que hacer con Katsuki y Yamikumo, me voy haciendo a una idea, pero siento que me van a querer linchar, así que ¿alguna sugerencia? ¿o que sea lo que dios diga?**

 **Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos n.n**

 **(plss… no me linchen por el TodoMomo, total, es la dimensión alterna :'v)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Seguimos en la otra dimensión porque me vine arriba pensando en Yuu(¿)**

* * *

SuperHero entró al salón de maestros y se abalanzó sobre su compañero rubio

– ¿¡Qué tienes en la cabeza!? ¡Dijimos que no se les contaría nada aún! ¡Casi…! Casi me matan ahí dentro. – de la nada el Símbolo de la Paz empezó a lanzar humo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y tomaba una forma demacrada, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

Desde que su alumno y sucesor, Yamikumo Midoriya, había desaparecido junto a Katsuki Bakugou su parte restante del One For All parecía haber disminuido de pronto, él lo atribuía a que el chico se encontraba terriblemente lejos.

Hace poco habían encontrado el video de una cámara de seguridad en el que ambos jóvenes se veían envueltos en un torbellino que los desaparecía repentinamente, pronto reconocieron la calle y dieron con que, un poco adelante, un héroe había tenido un encuentro con un villano novato que había causado un desastre en la mitad de la ciudad provocando que varios habitantes terminaran en otras ciudades e incluso uno había terminado en Inglaterra, pero todos los desaparecidos habían sido encontrados, a excepción de Yamikumo y Katsuki.

En cuanto capturaron al villano le interrogaron como locos para entender su quirk y ahora estaban intentando que el chico cooperara con ellos.

–B-bueno, Hero… los chicos estaban desesperados, quería darles una sorpresa pero se me fue de las manos y…

Al salón entro una mujer alta vestida de una forma un tanto inadecuada.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te enteraste del desastre de este idiota? – señalo al nervioso héroe de la voz con indiferencia – Vamos, no es para tanto. Total, si el chico decide no ayudarnos nunca los volverán a ver, deben hacerse a la idea.

SuperHero se estremeció.

* * *

–Yuu…

La chica lucia sumamente alterada, asustando a sus amigos con el aura negativa que tenía a su alrededor, de pronto se levantó y salió corriendo, llamando la atención de unos cuantos, Tenya y Shouto se levantaron tras ella, sin embargo solo el primero la siguió fuera de la cafetería, Todoroki se fijo en el reloj del comedor y suspiro, tomo sus cosas y guardo la bolsita que Yuu se había dejado sobre la mesa. Todos estaban preocupados, pero Yuu… esa chica era asunto aparte

* * *

En la entrada del edificio había un pequeño alboroto, Katsuki se abrió paso entre los curiosos o al menos eso intento hasta que una explosión pequeña les hizo retroceder a todos.

Kacchan los miraba sumamente enfadado con las manos humeandole y detrás de él Yamikumo se tapaba la cara con las manos ¿qué demonios había pasado?

–¡¿Qué demonios hacen mironeando, malditos desgraciados?! – El chico parecía a punto de matar a alguien, sin embargo en vez de arrojarse sobre los "mirones" se dio la vuelta y jaló del brazo a Yamikumo violentamente, fue entonces que Katsuki notó que su amigo llevaba colgando de un brazo la mochila de Kacchan ¿Qué?

Yamikumo y Kacchan desaparecieron de la vista de todos tras el edificio de los cuartos, dejando a los curiosos murmurando entre ellos.

–Ehhh… Oye– le toco el hombro a uno de los chicos del grupito –¿Qué ha pasado?

–¡¿NO SABES?! – Sero gritó asombrado –¡Es lo más estúpidamente loco que ha pasado en la vida!

Mientras Hanta seguía gritando lo increíble del acontecimiento Jirou se acercó a Katsuki, el cual no entendía los balbuceos del otro chico.

–Tu amigo, el rarito ese emo, y Bakugo se besaron acá.

Katsuki parpadeo asombrado. Jirou se mantenía indiferente. Katsuki arqueo las cejas incrédulo, una sonrisa nerviosa se pintaba en su rostro mientras la chica se acomodaba el saco del uniforme.

–¿Me estas jodiendo?

–Nop.

Otro montón de alumnos se reunieron alrededor de Jirou cuando el amable Katsuki azoto.

* * *

–¡Oye! ¡Me duele el brazo! ¡Detente!

Bakugo no me hizo nada de caso, solo continuó jalándome ¡Ni siquiera redujo la presión de su agarre! Iba a terminar gangrenándome el brazo o algo así. Apenas podía seguirle el ritmo mientras me preocupaba de que no fuera a estallarme el brazo.

Empezaba a considerar la idea de usar mi quirk para alejarlo cuando él al fin se detuvo violentamente, haciéndome chocar con su brazo y caer al piso. Me levante indignado e incluso tire su mochila con desagrado, listo para reclamarle.

–¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – no esta gritando, murmura entre dientes con las venas del cuello marcándose profundamente, parecía hacer mucho esfuerzo conteniéndose. Volvió a cogerme del brazo y me obligo a acercarme a su rostro. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Katsuki-kun luciría tan bien estando enfadado?

Oh cierto. Él no es Katsuki-kun.

–Porque a mi me gusta hacer bien las cosas– le respondí acercándome a su cara, empiezo a pensar que tal vez debí tomarme más tiempo antes de actuar así con Bakugo, en especial mientras veo sus manos acercarse a mi cuello peligrosamente. Claro que si pienso ser sucesor de SuperHero debo tener, al menos, unos buenos reflejos, así que no llega a mi cuello, pero si vuelve a tomar mis muñecas con fuerza ¿es que este bestia no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea joderme los brazos?

–¿¡Y qué demonios tiene eso que ver!? – ahora si esta gritando.

–¿Qué creías? ¿Qué el tonto se va a creer eso de que ya no te importa si no extiendes el rumor? ¿Es que nunca has visto una película de adolescentes? – Si… he de admitir que tampoco tengo mucha experiencia romántica (me acaban de mandar a la friendzone, maldita sea) pero algo de entre toda esa filmografía debe de tener un poco de verdad.

Bakugo me dejó ir y tomó su mochila del suelo violentamente antes de irse, prácticamente trotando, hacia el edificio principal.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de los dormitorios, Kouda y Ashido aventaban descuidadamente a Katsuki en su habitación, temerosos de llegar tarde a la primer clase del día, en especial el tímido Kouda el cual aún así se tomó la molestia de dejarlo encima de la cama y escribir una rápida nota para explicarle como había llegado hasta su cama.

Ambos adolescentes salieron corriendo para alcanzar a sus compañeros, aunque se relajaron un poco al ver que Kacchan también estaba apenas caminando rumbo a las clases, si llegaban tarde no serían los únicos castigados.

* * *

 **Voy a admitirlo, no se que demonios estoy haciendo, el pacto con el señor Satán (Luci pa´los cuates) no esta resultando como debería: ni actualizo rápido ni e aprendido a hacer manos, lo único que me ha resultado fue hacer bien la cubierta de un pastel (imaginen al ser más tomboy anti-labor domestica (o mejor a Hitler) haciendo pastelitos con un mandil rosita, se… esa soy yo) Eso si, fue un pastel muy bonito.**

 **En cuanto al capitulo: Es momento de ir resolviendo algunas dudas en cuanto a como van a regresar a su mundo Yami y Katsuki (porque si, no los voy a dejar seguir fregando a Kacchan toda la vida(¿) ) además quería escribir un momento en el que Yuu hiciera una escena de telenovela (a lo rosa de Guadalupe alv (alv es mi palabra del mes (alv cuenta como palabra? (yo creo que no (pues ya así se queda alv))))) pero creo que ese drama no me ha salido tan bien (yo voy pa' A cada quien su Santo)**

 **Me hace falta practicar matando personajes (eso será una indirecta? 7u7 (ok no xD))**

 **También tenemos al pinche Yamikumo haciendo tonterías QUIEN CHINGAOS TE DIJO QUE HICIERAS ESO! (tal vez la autora, osease tu? (no no, yo no hice nada, yo soy Paco García *inserte sombrero and mostacho norteño*) ) y Katsuki-kun se nos muere bien morido**

 **¿Saben algo? Me gusta y no escribir a Yamikumo, me gusta porque es un personaje un poco más oscuro y serio que nuestro Cinnamon Roll y me resulta más fácil pensar así que pensar como un bebito que ve por el bien de todos (con perdón de Izuku bb), además de que al no ser un personaje completamente "desarrollado al publico" una se puede tomar ciertas… libertades creativas; sin embargo no me gusta porque se me va la pinza y termino escribiendo cosas… bastante pasadas de la raya (repetí como 15 veces la escena donde Kacchan y Yami discuten por eso :'v)**

 **¿y ustedes? ¿Cómo les gusta escribir? ¿o a quien prefieren escribir? (me ha dado curiosidad, tranquilos, que no pienso secuestrarlos ni na')**

 **Ya hice una nota muy larga… mejor ahí le dejo ¡Nos leemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Po' me estaba hechada en la cama, procastrinando (o procrastinando, no recuerdo y me da paja(?) buscarlo) y me dije a mi misma**

 **"Mimisma, deberias escribir de Yamikumo y Katsuki"**

 **-Pero ya escribo de ellos, en Crossover!**

 **"Pero solos mujer ¡Es que estas retrasada! ¡S-O-L-O-S!"**

 **-IIIIAAA, PE'O NO ME GRITEH QUEH SO' SENZYBLE!**

 **Y si... así va mi día, ahora entiendo que no debí haber abandonado la terapia (o si (era un psicologo del DIF (y se creyo los dramas de mi madre alv) y en esos no puedes confiar (NO TENIA SILLONSITO BONITO) )**

 **Pero de ahí viene algo que, en un inicio pense en hacer como algo independiente (y bonito acaramelado fluffy) a Crossover! pero po' no. Tomenlo como un especial del pasado de Yami(?)  
**

* * *

Mi nombre en Yamikumo Midoriya, soy un chico algo... tímido, si, creo que esas es una buena palabra, al menos es mejor que decir que soy cobarde.

Tengo el cabello negro algo rebelde y una cara palida llena de pecas, según tengo entendido el color de pelo es lo unico que herede de mi padre, el cual nos abandono a mi madre y a mi cuando se enteró de que su hijo no tendría nunca un Kosei, no se como le hizo pero creo que nisiquiera le da una pensión a mi pobre madre.

Tal vez el rechazo de mi padre es la causa de que desde joven fuese tan tímido, eso y que todos los niños del colegio me molestaban sin ningun reparo, convirtiendome en el bufón de la clase. Mi unica salida era mi fanatismo enfermizo por los heroes, se podría decir que soy un Otaku de Heroes, gracias a esa obseción descubri la carrera de SuperHero y me volví su fan #1 ¡Lo admiró con el alma! ¡Siempre vence a los malos con una gran sonrisa, justo como quiero hacer yo! Claro que mis compañeros solo veían eso como otra oportunidad para burlarse.

Cuando eres victima de un Bullying tan masivo solo tienes dos opciones: O te rindes y haces lo que ellos quieren (cambiarte de colegio, tirarte del techo...) O aprendes a vivir con ello, ignorandolo lo mejor que puedas. Como yo sigo vivo es obvio que elegí la segunda, me acostumbre a los golpes y a guardar silencio porque a los profesores nisiquiera les importaba, solo tenía un amigo que, de todas formas, terminaba hiriendome de tanto en tanto.

Pero ¿Saben algo? Las cosas siempre cambian de rumbo y, gracias al cielo, mi vida cambio para bien el día que salvé (o hice el patetico intento en el que casi muero) a ese amigo que tenía en el colegio, ese día no solo me di cuenta de que **si** tenía el valor de enfrentarme a los malos para salvar gente ¡También conocí a mi idolo y él me dio toda la esperanza que necesitaba! Hice todo lo que necesitaba para entrar al mejor colegio de heroismo en la región y, con un golpe de suerte, lo logre.

Actualmente soy el sucesor de SuperHero, el mayor heroe de nuestra era ¡Pero no crean que eso me resuelve la vida! Todo lo contrario, tengo que esforzarme al doble que mis compañeros de Yuuei para poder ser merecedor del titulo de "Simbolo de la paz". De momento mi meta es alcanzar a aquel que siempre admire, talvez más que a SuperHero, a mi amigo Katsuki Bakugou.

Katsuki es el sujeto más genial que he conocido en la vida, su kosei es tan poderoso que, desde niño, todos sabiamos muy bien que él se convertiria en heroe, aunque... Si, Katsuki-kun no es tan perfecto como aparenta, tiene una fuerza e inteligencia enormes, pero su comprensión del espectro de emociones humano es muy reducida (hace años su madre pensaba que el chico tenía sindrome de Asperger) y tiende a ser tan directo que resulta hiriente, yo lo se bastante bien. Durante años estuve a la sombra de Kacchan, el cual siempre me hacia menos a mi y a mis ilusiones infantiles.

Ahora puedo sentir que solo me faltan un par de escalones para igualarlo y vencerlo, sin embargo por culpa de mi empeño en igualar sus habilidades termine con un problema peor que todo y es que, bueno, nos hemos vuelto mejores amigos, siempre pasamos el tiempo juntos, con Kaminari, Todoroki, Yuu o Tsu en ocaciones. Tal vez piensen que soy estupido por creer que eso es un problema pero tengo una jusificación ¡en serio!

El problema es que yo, en verdad, realmente quiero a Katsuki-kun, y pasar tanto tiempo con él solo me hace pensar en como sería si mi vida siguiera siempre junto a él, pero lo conozco tan bien que se que eso nunca pasará porque Katsuki-kun siempre sigue intentando apartarme, aunque ni siquiera se de cuenta de lo brusco que es a veces.

* * *

A veces me siento mal. Me hace enojar tanto que Katsuki-kun sea tan popular...

¡Todas las zorras del colegio lo miran siempre! ¡Ellas no pueden hacer eso! ¡Ellas nisiquiera conocen a Katsuki-kun!

Yuu sabe que eso me molesta, y puedo notar como me mira con pena cada vez que una de esas chicas faciles se acerca a Katsuki-kun. Iida ya lo sabe también y ambos me han advertido, debo decidirme, ya. ¡Tengo que decirle a Katsuki-kun que me gusta! ¡O...! O nunca seré capaz de hacerlo, y lo perderé para siempre.

Yuu me sugirió que lo hiciera esta semana, como todos esperabamos la oportunidad de conseguir licencias de heroe provisionales también nos estabamos preparando porque no sabiamos como sería el examen, podría ser practico solamente o tener una parte teorica, así que muchos de nosotros estudiabamos varias horas en la escuela y así sería más facil estar solo con Katsuki (las chicas esas no se le acercan cuando él esta estudiando porque las corre con explosiones) y ahorrarme una posible humillación.

* * *

Seré honesto, no le he dicho nada a Katsuki-kun aún, yo también me he puesto muy ansioso con las licencias ¡Hoy Aizawa-sensei nos dira como será el examen! No puedo parar de pensar en eso, incluso cuando vamos camino al colegio y solo hablamos de lo que hariamos despes de obtener las licencias ¿trabajariamos de nuevo con alguna agencia? ¿podríamos intervenir en los crimenes que ocurrieran cerca nuestro?

Mientras pensaba en todo eso escuche un alboroto y mi mirada se dirigió al mismo punto que la de Katsuki-kun, un heroe y un villano estaban peleando.

–¡Que lastima! Parece que llegaremos tarde

* * *

 **Well... apenas me volví a ver una serie que se llama Pulseras Rojas, y entre eso y que me queria poner a escribir un extra pa' Crossover! salió esto**

 **Hago una pequeña mención al SA porque, mientras veía la serie empece a pensar "Wey, el primer Katsuki era bien pinche directo y seguro el pendejillo ni entendía el sarcasmo" entonces apareció mi bb precioso (amo la serie, todos son mis bbs (hasta el pinche puto que odie hasta que la serie me obligo a amarlo pa' matarlo ;-;)) con Asperger y fue como...** _La revelación._

 **Y pues eso xD Ojala les haya gustado, vean RWBY (necesito amigos que amen el Weiss x Jaune pls), vean Pulseras Rojas, lean La Mecanica del Corazón y eso... (no, no me pagan por publicidad, si lo hicieran sería hermoso, pero mi destino es sufrir(?) )  
**  
 _P.D: ¡Muchisimas gracias por acompañar este fic todo este tiempo! Casí llegamos a los 40 reviews, tenemos 20 follows, 14 favoritos y más de 3000 views, se que probablemente a ustedes eso no les interesa mucho, pero a mi me hacen inmensamente feliz ¡Gracias! **  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Lamento haberles abandonado tantísimo tiempo D:**

 **Pero ya saben, escuela y parciales asesinos y un sujeto que me traía en un tira y afloja constante y… y … AAHHHHHHHHH**

 **Tampoco me quería poner a escribir con lo del sujeto ese encima** (qué si, que a ustedes les vale carajo mi vida, pero SHHHH (es que esta vez si importa (si claro) QUE SI)) **porque pue´si, era una buena musa, pero la situación me hacia escribir cosas o demasiado jodidamente cuchis (ya saben, esas cosas que te dan diabetes de solo ver el resumen** (y luego súmenle que en el colegio nos pusimos a ver romanticismos y naturalismos y otros ismos del carajo (muerte a la vanguardia, no pueden masacrar así mi métrica preciosa ;-;) y a mi se me pega todo eso) **o cosas medio raras de… ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que bailaría sobre las tumbas de mis protagonistas? ¿Si? Pues lo mismo pero x10000**

 **Afortunada(o no)mente, ese asunto ya se ha sanjado y la escuela me ha liberado, así que aquí me tienen, para hacer con mi pobre persona lo que gusten… En la cara no, pls**

* * *

Tomé mis cosas y me volví a los dormitorios, la idea era llegar con Bakugo hasta el edificio para seguir aparentando, pero… probablemente ahora pudiera tomar una siesta y ¿Por qué no? usar un poquito la bonita laptop de Mineta, el chico me la había dejado usar con la insinuación es que me "entretuviera" con sus, digamos, porquerías.

Subí las escaleras a los dormitorios y apenas pude ver una mole amarilla que casi me manda directo al primer piso. Katsuki-kun me mantuvo sujeto contra el piso, con una mirada exaltada y el ceño fruncido ¿acaso mi plan había dado frutos tan rápidamente? ¿la vida al fin me esta sonriendo?

* * *

Me desperté de pronto, un poco amodorrado por el calor de las sabanas de la cama en que estaba, honestamente no me pregunte como o cuando había llegado a esa cama, apenas encontré la nota de alguien explicando que el amable Kouda me había llevado hasta ahí me acorde de lo que había sucedido, Yamikumo y Bakugo…

Sentí una punzada en el vientre, dios santo ¿Cuánto tiempo que no voy a orinar? Fui a hacer mis necesidades con calma y baje a tomar un vaso de agua, tenía la garganta seca como un desierto. De pronto escuche el sonido de la puerta y los pasos vacilantes de Yamikumo. ¡Yamikumo!

DemoniosDemoniosDemoniosDemoniosDemonios!

¡El maldito Yamikumo! ¡Yo abriéndole el alma y él va y se esconde!

Apure el vaso de agua y eche a correr tras Yamikmo, apenas pude detenerme (chocando con él, por cierto) una vez que llegue a donde estaba. Le tiré contra el piso y miré fijamente a sus asustados ojos

– ¡Vete al demonio, Yamikumo! – Su cara no reflejaba más que confusión –¿Desde cuándo te gustan los tipos malos, eh? ¡No, espera! ¿No te gustaba Yuu?

– ¿Q-qué dices Katsuki-kun? Y-yo no…

– ¡Oh! No te hagas el tonto ahora Yamikumo, todo el mundo - yo no pero me dijeron - vio cómo te dabas cariñitos con el bestia ese– La cara de Ymikumo se tornó de un rojo asquerosamente intenso – Solo… joder ¿no es raro? Digo, es como si estuvieras saliendo conmigo, pero como si yo estuviera permanentemente en época de exámenes

* * *

No pude evitar voltear los ojos, Katsuki no había captado absolutamente nada de todo este asunto, solo me retenía en el piso, ansioso de obtener su dosis de chisme y ya. Ni siquiera parecía preocupado por el hecho de que Bakugo no tiene, en absoluto, la pinta de ser alguien bueno en pareja.

– Bakugo-kun no es tan malo como parece, ¿sabes? Aunque tampoco es como tu – intente dejar entrever una segunda intención en esa frase, pero viendo lo que esta ocurriendo no creo que él vaya a captarla –Uhhh… ¿podrías soltarme? El piso esta demasiado frio para mi espalda

– No hasta que no me digas que demonios pasó

– S-solo fue un reto de los chicos… Ya sabes como son

– A-ja, y yo soy Batman.

– Serías un buen Batman

– No me desvíes el tema, Yamikumo ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Eso almenos habría hecho más fácil que yo te dijera lo de Izuku-chan

¿Izuku-chan? ¡¿Izuku-chan?! Claro, ¿qué mierda sigue, Izu-chan? ¿Izu-honey?

– ¡Maldita sea Katsuki! – de un manotazo le hice a un lado y me incorpore sobre mis rodillas –¡No te dije porque eres un maldito pesado y yo no soy un descarado de mierda como tu!

MierdaMierdaMierdaMierdaMierda

¿qué demonios estas haciendo, Yamikumo estúpido?

* * *

 **Si Yami ¿QUÉ MAMADAS ESTAS HACIENDO?**

 **SE ME ESTA LLENDO DE LAS MANOS EL NIÑO EMO ESTE. ALGUIEN DELE CON LA CHANCLA**

 **Lamento el capitulo tan pinches corto, pero ya no soportaba más tiempo sin actualizar. Intentare regularizarme pronto**

 **Alguien, por cierto, sabe que a pasado con el Tumblr de enchillama o su deviantart? No puedo encontrar ya nada de ese usuario y eso me duele porque amaba sus dibujos ;-;**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sentí su odio ;-;**

 **Mundo alterno cause yas(¿)**

Estaba atado a una silla, con las manos marcadas de tanto hacer fuerza contra las restricciones. Los frustrados detectives habían salido hace un momento dejándolo con la respiración agitada y las lágrimas surcándole el rostro, tenía la cara hecha un desastre entre la humedad de las mejillas y los mocos que lo impedían respirar.

Todo por hacerle caso a esa gente.

Ellos le habían dicho que su quirk si que serviría para algo más que para su tonto trabajo como repartidor, le habían prometido que le presentarían ante el líder de la mayor organización de villanos del maldito Japón y que ese líder lo llevaría a la cima. Lo único que tenía que hacer era demostrar su valía. Obviamente le mandaron con una tarea de novatos, un simple asalto que se facilitaría aun más con su quirk, pero no había contado con que la zona era patrullada por héroes del bajo mundo que solían preferir pasar desapercibidos. Había terminado peleando contra un héroe, pero en medio de entusiasmo y la adrenalina pensó que podría ganarle.

Cuando noto su obvia desventaja entro en pánico y comenzó a absorber y arrojar cosas al pormayor, hasta que su quirk se salió por completo de control y termino creando un vórtice enorme que se tragaba todo a su paso, dejándole sin energía además.

El héroe que le combatía ya no estaba solo y de alguna forma, en medio de aquel desastre lograron arrinconarlo y noquearlo. Cuando se despertó en la camilla de la sala de emergencias la policía lo rodeaba y no perdieron tiempo en informarle que, además del intento de robo y los cargos por usar su quirk de forma inadecuada, cargaba acusaciones de posible secuestro, pues mucha gente había sido afectada por su quirk, al menos unas quince o veinte personas habían desaparecido dentro del torbellino negro.

En cuanto le dieron el alta del hospital la policía le detuvo y le llevaron a un reclusorio con celdas especiales, uno de los primeros con tecnología de bloqueo total que le impedía usar su quirk en absoluto. Pronto los cargos de secuestro fueron retirados, uno a uno, al darse cuenta de que todos habían sido, simplemente, transportados a lugares un poco lejanos, junto a algunos escombros y sin muchas heridas, sin embargo los detectives seguían sobre él, preguntando a donde demonios había enviado a un par de estudiantes.

-Por favor, ya se los he dicho… ¡No conozco a esos niños, en mi vida los vi! ¡No se donde están, mi quirk no…! No creo que tenga la capacidad para enviarlos muy lejos

-Tu mismo nos has dicho que tus portales desembocan a donde piensas ¿A dónde estabas pensando cuando capturaste a esos chicos?

-¡Que no lo se! ¡Yo solo quería huir!

A través del vidrio, SuperHero miraba al criminal.

Tal vez debía hacer caso de Midnight y hacerse a la idea de que sus alumnos jamás serían encontrados.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo al pensar que los niños pudieron haber terminado en el medio del océano, donde nadie los habría encontrado y probablemente se hubiesen ahogado, sin salida alguna, sin esperanza, sin ningún héroe que los rescatara.

 **Jope… pobre SuperHero, lo he imaginado bastante a lo AllMight (entiéndase con complejo de padre de toda la santa clase) y no pude evitar suponer que él pensaría algo así :'c**


	17. Chapter 17

**huhuhu**

 **srry por el hiatus sin anunciar pero estuve lidiando con un descontrol muy kbron en mi vida personal,** (bueno, sigo lidiando con ello, pero me sentí muy kk por dejar que se inmiscuya en mi hobbie principal) **y hasta apenas logre retomar lo que me gusta.  
Grax a los que sigan leyendo y a quienes ya dieron esto por perdido, los extrañare ;-;**

(Escribí esa disculpa hace unos seis meses, y lo deje así, alv. En serio lo siento, el desmadre de hace seis putos meses sigue y me drenó por completo las ganas de escribir cualquier tipo de pseudoromance que no estuviera relacionado a esa putada, y no encajaba nada con la linea del fic. Intentaré ser más constante ahora)

* * *

Los profesores, un detective y algunos investigadores especializados, estaban reunidos en la dirección, discutiendo acaloradamente entre ellos, de pie alrededor de una mesa con archivos desparramados por toda su superficie.

Nadie sabía que hacer ahora, el ladron de pacotilla era un repartidor mediocre que jamás había llevado su quirk hasta sus verdaderos límites, no tenían idea de si sería capaz de traer de vuelta a los chicos o, al menos, abrir un portal en la dimensión / planeta o lo que sea a donde los hubiese enviado. Algunos héroes exigían que se siguiera experimentando y presionando al villano, como se había hecho hasta el momento, hasta lograr avances, sin embargo, algunos más insistían en la crueldad que eso representaba.

Y, realmente, ya habían llevado demasiado lejos al pobre sujeto.

\- ¡¿Es qué quieren matar a un pobre ciudadano?! - alzó la voz uno de los especialistas, que habían tenido que presionar al villano hasta los límites de lo legal, azotando las manos sobre la mesa mientras su rostro formaba una expresión consternada, sus ojos pasando apresuradamente de uno a otro, buscando alguien que pudiera acabar con esa locura.

Todos se quedaron callados, unicamente escuchando la respiración acelerada del joven especialista, lentamente comenzaron a intercambiar miradas entre si, hasta que otra pequeña conmoción redirigió las miradas al asiento de SuperHero, el hombre había dejado caer todo su peso de golpe y se mostraba con sus grandes hombros caidos, encorvado, con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Nadie se atrevia a acercarse un centimetro al hombre derrotado.

\- Tal vez solo debemos rendirnos

.

.

.

.

ladrón ¿Rendirse? ¡¿Qué dices, Yuu?! Los héroes jamás se rendirian - afirmo Iida categoricamente, agitando sus grandes manos frente a Yuu y Tsu, mientras el chico rana acariciaba patosamente la espalda de la castaña.

\- Tenya-kun tiene razón, ribbit, pronto los héroes traerán de vuelta a Yuuei a Yami-kun y a Bakugo-kun, ribbit.

Los grandes, y enrojecidos, ojos de la chica pasaban de un chico al otro sin muchos ánimos, ella quería creer en lo que le decían... _necesitaba creerlo,_ pero su mente fatalista se lo dificultaba demasiado. Simplemente no podía evitar sentirse patética al ver a todos sus compañeros (a excepción, tal vez, de Denki) mantenerse optimistas frente a esa situación, mientras ella se largaba a llorar en cada entre clase del día, lamentándose de todos los posibles destinos de Yamikumo y Katsuki.

Incluso sufría en su casa, a la hora de dormir que la dejaba vulnerable a malos sueños, cómo ese en el que flotaba alegremente entre las nubes, de panza al sol, hasta que daba media vuelta en el aire y notaba un océano enfurecido bajo de ella, con un bramido estridente que, sin embargo, no era capaz de cubrir los desesperados gritos de Yamikumo; Yuu intentaba descender y ayudarle, pero no lo lograba y pronto la pálida piel de Yamikumo desaparecía bajo las olas.

O esa mini pesadilla donde solo veía la mochila de Katsuki sobresalir ligeramente de un montón de escombros manchada de un liquido rojizo, y un hedor a hierro la rodeaba de forma tan repentina que simplemente le hacia saltar de la cama.

\- C-chicos... - su voz sonaba rota, aunque ella intentaba tragar el nudo en su garganta - ¡Oh chicos, no se qué haría sin ustedes!

Tenya y Tsu se lanzaron a abrazar a su compañera

 _Nosotros tampoco sabemos que hariamos sin ti_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kirishima tomaba apuntes atentamente (no podía aspirar a entrar a la clase 1-A si no sacaba al menos notas decentes), o lo intentaba, más bien. Tenía la cabeza llena de preocupación, y es que el aura de sufrimiento de toda la clase de Denki se le había contagiado; a esas alturas incluso la clase B estaba preocupada y los chicos de los demás departamentos no dejaban de hacer correr rumores acerca de un plan de la Liga de Villanos para eliminar a cada estudiante de la U. A.

Kirishima sabía que eso era estúpido, sin embargo, el hermetismo de los Pros sobre ese asunto no hacía más que alimentar los rumores y eso lo enfermaba. Ni siquiera era capaz de calmar a su novio ¿cómo se supone que calmaría a un pobre ciudadano random en riesgo?

Lo único que lograban todos era comerse la cabeza solos, agobiando su día.

En medió de sus pensamientos, sonó el timbré de salida, genial, se había perdido al menos media hora de clases, el pelirrojo se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto cansado mientras guardaba su libreta en la mochila y y se echaba el saco al hombro despreocupadamente. Seguramente su novio lo estaría esperando en la salida de la escuela como siempre lo hacía, aunque claro, seguramente hoy tendría la cara enrojecida, los ojos hinchados y esa expresión triste en su rostro que a él tanto le dolía.

* * *

 **Me gusta que, mientras en la dimensión de izuku todo es cuqui, en la dimensión de Yamikumo las cosas se ponen peor. No se si se ha notado mi intención en la escena de Yuu siendo consolada por Iida y Male!Tsuyu**


	18. Chapter 18

**helou, qué tal? todo bien? la vida les sonrie?**

 **les entrego otro capitulo de crossover, joder, me sorprende tener 34 seguidores en esta cosa, jamás habia llegado tan lejoz xd**

* * *

 _Anteriormente..._

 _– ¡Maldita sea Katsuki! – de un manotazo le hice a un lado y me incorpore sobre mis rodillas –¡No te dije porque eres un maldito pesado y yo no soy un descarado de mierda como tu!_

 _MierdaMierdaMierdaMierdaMierda_

 _¿qué demonios estas haciendo, Yamikumo estúpido?_

~~~. . . . . . . . . . .~~~

La cara de Katsuki se transformó en una fracción de segundo, alejandose de su amigo con la expresión más herida que Yamikumo le hubiere visto jamás.

– Oh, así que piensas que soy un maldito descarado de mierda. Y supongo que besuquearte con el primer sujeto que se te pone enfrente, justo frente a veinte personas más es la acción más decorosa del mundo ¿no? – su tono de voz era bajo, un susurro apenas – ¿Sabes qué? Puedes irte a la mierda.

Le dió la espalda a Yamikumo, sin ayudarle a ponerse en pie y sin una ultima mirada por sobre el hombro, simplemente se marcho por el pasillo con los hombros metidos en los bolsillos del pantalón, los hombros tensos y la cabeza ligeramente gacha.

El pecoso se quedó plantado de rodillas, medio en shock.

¿Qué acababa de hacer?

.

.

.

.

Entré al cuarto y me deje caer sobre el pisó, de pronto me sentía tan decaido...

Se que a veces he sido algo rudo con él, pero creo que... No, estoy seguro que jamás he sido tan hiriente.

Aún recuerdo el día que me dijo que no tenía un quirk, me reí de él pensando que era un broma, pero cuando vi que era en serio le pedí disculpas y, bueno, se que le dije que no podía ser un heroe así porque podría herirse y yo no queria que mi amigo resultara herido por hacer algo imprudente, sin embago lo apoye todo lo que pude para que almenos lograra entrar al departamento general; y cuando me reveló que SuperHero le heredó su propio quirk, no le dije a nadie, jamás lo traicione ni le dije nada tipo "Sigues siendo mierda, sin quirk propio y sin oportunidades"

No. La culpa acá es totalmente mia ¡Fue simplemente estúpido pensar que Yamikumo no me consideraría un desviado!

Joder... no esperaba sentirme así nunca realmente.

Escuché las pisadas de Yamikumo, sus enormes zapatos hacen que cualquiera pueda oir cada uno de sus pasos, deteniendose frente a mi puerta.

El corazón se me estrujó al pensar que tocaría, contuve mi respiración y apreté los puños, contando numeros como un niño pequeño para calmarme. Finalmente escuché cómo se daba la vuelta, arrastrando los pies y _un sollozo_

 _Oh no, maldito Yamikumo, no me chantajearas con eso._

* * *

Kacchan ha llegado algo tarde a clase, de hecho, una gran cantidad de chicos han llegado justo a la hora, apenas evitando que Aizawa-san les cierre la puerta en las narices.

Y todos ellos parecen estar realmente inquietos el día de hoy, y esa inquietud involucra de alguna forma a Kacchan, o eso me sugieren las miradas que le lanza casi todo el mundo; cuando Aizawa sale del salón busco con la mirada a Uraraka, quien ha venido conmigo a clases temprano, ella capta rapidamente mi pregunta y alza los hombros, sin embargo su rostro se ilumina repentinamente y se levanta de un salto de su lugar, corriendo directamente a la bolita que han formado Mina-san, Jirou-san y Aoyama-kun.

Tal vez en los minutos que restan antes de la siguiente clase ella pueda averiguar algo con sus amigas, mientras tanto yo me pongo en pie y me acerco a Iida, quién esta regañando a Kaminari y Kirishima por pasar toda la clase de Aizawa mensajeandose debajo de la mesa. Al pasar a lado de Kacchan percibo un aura más _mortifera_ que lo usual.

– ¿¡Quieren callarse todos de una puta vez!?

Pego un pequeño saltito cuando Kacchan se levanta gritando, honestamente, siento que convivir tanto con Katsuki-kun me ha hecho desacostumbrarme a arranques de ira como este, al que la mitad del grupo ha respondido poniendose de pie y rodeando a Kacchan, quien parece a punto de hacer explotar algo, totalmente contrario a Katsuki-kun. Jope, pensar en Katsuki-kun aún me pone un poco incomodo, a pesar de le he estado evitando, siento como si lo tuviera pegado al cuello.

Iida gira hacia todos lados, en su cara veo que no sabe si reprender a Kacchan o regañar a todos los demás que se han puesto en pie, Uraraka me toma del brazo con una mirada ansiosa en la cara, esa que tiene despues de pasar sus ratos de chicas compratiendo novedades con sus amigas; ella abre la boca y parece como si el ambiente en general escalara hasta un punto de climax que se alista para estallar.

– Bakugo se ha...

– ¡NO ES SU MALDITO ASUNTO CON QUIEN ME INVOLUCRO Y CON QUIEN NO, PUTO MONTON DE VIEJAS DE MERCADO!

¿Cómo "involucrarse" con alguien?

* * *

 **Se que tal vez e puesto a Gogo(?) medio sentimental, pero recordemos que siendo prototipo, nos podemos tomar unas cuantas licencias sobre su personalidad *guiño-guiño*  
**


End file.
